New Endless Love
by Cho Ji Hyeon
Summary: CHAPTER 5 DENIED, tolong untuk melihat di blog author. Ini adalah chap terakhir yg saya publish di FFn. WonKyu, MiXian, HoMin, JongNo. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ
1. Chapter 1

Seorang _namja_ tampan dengan tubuh atletis duduk di salah satu kursi di depan _counter_ _bar_ itu. Dia sudah berada di sana sejak dua jam yang lalu yang artinya telah bergelas-gelas minuman beralkohol masuk ke perutnya. Tidak biasanya dia menghabiskan malam dengan minum-minum di bar. Namun kali ini, keinginannya untuk melampiaskan perasaannya dengan mabuk lebih mendominasi. _Namja_ itu meneguk birnya yang kesekian. Begitu gelasnya kosong ia meletakkannya di konter dengan cukup keras lalu menyangga dagunya. Lama-kelamaan matanya terasa berat dan dia pun tertidur di sana.

**.**

-JHC-

**.**

_**Cho Ji Hyeon presents**_

_**New Endless Love**_

_**Inspired by Kyuhyun's solo performance—New Endless Love**_

_**Disclaimer : Super Junior & SM The Ballad milik SMEnt. Membernya punya Tuhan**_

_**Warning : geje, OOC, typo, YAOI, DON' LIKE DON'T READ**_

**.**

**.**

Choi Siwon, nama _namja_ itu, sedikit mengerang saat dia merasakan seseorang mengguncang bahunya. Dia membuka matanya yang terasa berat. Dengan pandangan kabur dia mendapati orang yang membangunkannya berdiri di sampingnya. Siwon mengucek matanya.

"Hei, bangun. Kami sudah mau tutup." Ucap orang itu.

Oke, Siwon pasti bermimpi, karena orang yang membangunkannya itu telah sukses membuatnya tertegun. Orang itu—_namja_—berwajah sempurna. Manis dan imut. Tubuhnya ramping yang terbalut kulit putih bersih seperti susu. Poni hitamnya jatuh menutupi mata indahnya yang tampak sayu. Wajahnya kelihatan lelah.

"Oi, kau dengar aku atau tidak? Cepatlah bangun sebelum aku menendangmu keluar dari sini. Kalau tempat ini punyaku, aku akan membiarkanmu tidur di sini. Kau kelihatan seperti orang depresi."

Siwon tidak ingin membuat malaikat yang berdiri di hadapannya ini kesal—entah kenapa Siwon beranggapan seperti itu. Jadi dia bangkit setelah membayar minumannya tadi. Didengarnya orang itu berpamitan pada bartender di sana.

"Teuki _hyung_, aku pulang duluan ya." Pamitnya.

"Ne, pulanglah, Kyu. Hari ini kau sudah bekerja lebih keras dari biasanya. Maaf ya. Kurasa Jino sudah mencari-carimu daritadi."

"Ya. Besok aku boleh libur, kan?"

"Tentu. Jino pasti senang kalau kau bisa menemaninya besok. Pulanglah, hati-hati di jalan ya."

"Ya. Selamat malam, _hyung_."

"Selamat malam, Kyu."

Mungkin Siwon masih di bawah pengaruh alkohol, mungkin juga tidak. Karena tiap kali si bartender menyebut nama 'Jino', namja yang dipanggil 'Kyu' itu selalu tersenyum lembut yang terlihat kekanakan. Entah kenapa Siwon menahan napasnya melihatnya.

_Namja_ itu mengambil mantelnya setelah masuk dan berganti pakaian di ruangan untuk _staff _lalu keluar. Siwon mengikutinya. Sebenarnya Siwon hanya mengikuti langkahnya yang keluar bar. Tapi ternyata namja itu berjalan searah dengan jalan menuju rumah Siwon.

Siwon memperhatikan _namja_ itu dari belakang. Berjalan di belakangnya dengan santai. Tiba-tiba _namja_ itu berhenti lalu menoleh ke belakang. Siwon ikut berhenti.

"Kau! Kenapa mengikutiku?" tanyanya dengan nada sedikit ketus.

"Siapa?"

"Tentu saja kau, _babo_. Siapa lagi yang berjalan di belakangku, hah."

"Aku tidak mengikutimu. Kebetulah saja rumahku lewat sini."

"Lalu kenapa kau berjalan di belakangku seperti penguntit begitu?"

"Terserah aku kan mau berjalan bagaimana. Kalau kau takut aku menguntitmu, jalan saja di belakangku."

"Heh, aku buru-buru tau."

"Buru-buru menemui Jino itu ya? Siapa dia? Pacarmu?" Siwon menyadari nada suaranya yang terdengar ketus. Dia kenapa? Kenapa dia harus bersikap seperti itu pada orang yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya.

"Dia anakku, _babo_. Sudahlah aku malas meladeni orang mabuk sepertimu." _Namja_ itu berbalik meninggalkan Siwon. Baru beberapa langkah dia berjalan, dia mendengar suara sesuatu terjatuh. Dia kembali menoleh. Matanya membelalak melihat Siwon lah yang jatuh barusan. _Namja_ itu bergegas mendekatinya dan membantunya berdiri. Dibantunya Siwon berjalan.

"Aiissh~ kau ini merepotkan saja. Oh, ralat. Orang mabuk memang merepotkan. Dilihat dari penampilanmu, kau ini bukan orang tidak punya. Kenapa tidak naik taksi saja, sih? Kalau kau dirampok saat pulang dari mabuk-mabukan bagaimana?"

"Kau itu cerewet sekali. Aku jadi enggan memujimu baik hati."

"Aku juga tidak berminat dipuji olehmu. Cepat katakan dimana rumahmu. Dengan keadaan begini aku tidak yakin kau bakal sampai rumah."

Siwon terkekeh. Tak urung dikatakan juga alamat rumahnya yang tidak jauh lagi.

"Omong-omong, Choi Siwon _imnida_."

"Cho Kyuhyun _imnida_. Omong-omong juga Siwon-_ssi_, hari ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu di bar. Kalau kulihat juga kau tidak cocok untuk orang yang suka minum. Kau sedang ada masalah ya?"

Tiba-tiba saja Siwon ingin menceritakan masalahnya pada _namja_ yang baru dikenalnya itu. Cho Kyuhyun. Hari ini Siwon baru saja putus dengan kekasihnya, Kibum. Masalahnya dia merasa kalau sebenarnya Kibum sudah bosan dengannya. Bagaimana tidak? Dulu mereka berjanji apapun yang terjadi mereka akan selalu bersama, dan sekarang di saat Kibum sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai artis, mereka mulai jarang berkomunikasi. Sebenarnya Siwon memakluminya. Hanya saja dia selalu menangkap nada datar dan cenderung dingin tiap kali dia bicara dengan Kibum. Hal itu membuatnya frustasi. Siwon yakin masih bisa mempertahankan hubungan mereka. Sampai hari ini, Kibum minta putus darinya dengan alasan tidak ingin membuat Siwon terluka karena dia yang sudah tidak bisa sering-sering bertemu dengan Siwon. Hah, alasan macam apa itu?

Siwon kecewa. Marah pasti iya. Sakit hati apalagi. Tapi rasa sayangnya pada Kibum melebihi apapun. Kalau Kibum sudah tidak mau bersamanya, maka Siwon akan melepasnya kalau itu membuat Kibum bahagia. Setelah itu Siwon berakhir mabuk di bar.

Kyuhyun hanya diam selama mendengar cerita Siwon. Setelah Siwon selesai menceritakan masalahnya, Kyuhyun baru merespon.

"Kalau aku jadi kau sih, aku akan terus mengejar jawaban darinya. Aku tidak akan sudi diputuskan dengan cara dan alasan tidak jelas seperti itu."

"Itu kan kalau kau yang mengalaminya. Jadi kau sudah menikah eh? Siapa _yeoja_ beruntung yang mendapatkanmu?"

Kyuhyun menjadi kaku. Berusaha disembunyikannya kilatan terluka di matanya. Tapi Siwon menangkap kilatan itu.

"Eh, aku menanyakan pertanyaan yang salah, ya? _Mianhae_. Kalau tidak mau menjawab juga tidak apa-apa. Anakmu pasti manis sepertimu, ya?"

Kyuhyun bersyukur dalam hati karena Siwon tidak memaksanya menjawab pertanyaan yang jawabannya adalah sesuatu yang pasti menyakiti hati Kyuhyun. Lagi.

"Hmm...Jino adalah malaikatku". Kyuhyun tersenyum.

Siwon mendengar nada yang keibuan dari cara Kyuhyun menjawabnya. Pasti dia sayang sekali pada anaknya itu. Menyadari hal itu, tiba-tiba saja dia ingin memiliki istri seperti Kyuhyun.

'Heh, _babo_ Siwon. Apa yang kupikirkan, eh?' Siwon merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Mereka berjalan dalam keheningan. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang tampak ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Langkah Kyuhyun berhenti saat sampai di depan sebuah rumah yang cukup besar dan kelihat megah.

"Kita sudah sampai di alamat yang kau sebutkan. Cepat masuk. Aku sudah capek membantumu berjalan. Kau itu berat tahu. Lain kali jangan mabuk lagi. Atau kalau mabuk jangan tidur di bar."

Siwon tersenyum. "_Ne, jeongmal gomawo_, Kyuhyun-_ssi_. Kau mau kupanggilkan taksi? Sebagai bentuk terima kasihku tentu saja."

"Tidak usah. Selamat malam, Siwon-_ssi_."

"Selamat malam, Kyuhyun-_ssi_". Setelah Kyuhyun berbalik dan menghilang di ujung gang rumahnya, Siwon masih saja menatap arah perginya Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun. Orang yang menarik.

-JHC-

**Siwon POV**

Aku membuka mataku dan menggeliat. Kulirik jam weker di atas meja di samping tempat tidurku. Jam 8.07. Untunglah hari ini hari Sabtu, jadi aku punya alasan untuk tidak pergi ke kantor. Aku menertawai diriku sendiri. Presdir macam apa aku sampai malas ke tempat kerja.

Kupaksakan diriku untuk bangun dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Selesai mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi, aku segera turun untuk sarapan. Aku lapar. Kusapa _ahjumma_ yang telah bekerja pada keluargaku sejak umurku empat tahun itu. Beliau sudah seperti ibu keduaku.

Selesai sarapan aku mandi dan meraih mantelku juga kunci mobil. Aku ingin jalan-jalan. Kulajukan mobilku dengan kecepatan yang cukup tinggi dengan pertemuan dengan _namja_ semalam memenuhi pikiranku. Aku menyadari kalau aroma _namja_ itu sedikit menempel di mantelku karena dia membantuku berjalan dengan memapahku kemarin. Aroma apel yang aku yakin hanya dia yang memilikinya. Sejujurnya aku jadi penasaran dengan Cho Kyuhyun itu. Kenapa dia jadi sedih saat aku menanyakan _yeoja_ yang menjadi istrinya? Apakah _yeoja_ itu meninggalkannya dengan anak mereka?

Aku mengerem mendadak saat melihat orang yang memenuhi pikiranku berada di taman dengan seorang anak kecil dan mendapat hadiah berupa umpatan dan klakson yang dibunyikan untuk memperotesku yang berhenti mendadak dari pengemudi di belakangku. Buru-buru kupinggirkan mobilku dan masuk ke area parkir taman itu.

Tiba-tiba saja aku ingin segera bertemu dan berbicara lagi dengan Cho Kyuhyun. Karena itu aku bergegas berjalan ke arahnya setelah memarkir mobil dan menguncinya. Jarakku darinya sekitar lima meter lagi. Aku mendengar anak kecil itu berbicara pada Kyuhyun.

"_Eomma_...setelah ini ayo kita ke taman lia." Ucap anak itu riang.

_MWO_! _Eomma_? _EOMMA_? Aku tidak salah dengar, kan? Aku pernah dengar kalau ada _namja_ yang bisa hamil. Aku bahkan tahu salah satu dari mereka, yaitu istri dari rekan kerjaku, Yesung _hyung_. Ryeowook, istri Yesung _hyung_ adalah satu namja yang bisa hamil. Kalau tidak salah, anak mereka sekarang sudah masuk TK.

"Tentu saja, _chagi_. Hari ini kita akan main sepuasnya. Hanya _eomma_ dan Jino." Kyuhyun mengusap kepala anak berumur kira-kira tiga tahun itu dengan sayang.

"_Annyeong_, Kyuhyun-_ssi._" Sapaku. Kyuhyun tampak terkejut saat melihatku.

**Siwon POV End**

-JHC-

**Kyuhyun POV**

"_Annyeong_, Kyuhyun-_ssi._" Aku menoleh pada orang yang menyapaku barusan dan terkejut mendapati siapa orang itu. Si pria mabuk yang diputuskan pacarnya semalam. Entah kenapa aku menahan napas saat melihatnya sekarang. Mungkin karena sekarang aku dapat melihat wajahnya—yang sebenarnya tampan—dengan sangat jelas. Tubuh atletisnya terbalut kemeja biru dan celana jeans hitam juga mantel tebal. Aku menyadarinya kok. Matanya tajam dan bibirnya memamerkan senyum manis dengan lesung pipit di pipinya.

Agghh, sadarlah Cho Kyuhyun. Pria macam dia mana mungkin tertarik padamu yang hanya seorang penyanyi di bar. Bagai bumi dan langit. Eh? Kenapa tiba-tiba aku bicara begini ya? Tidak masuk akal! Kurasa aku mulai korslet.

"Kyuhyun-_ssi_?"

Aku tersentak saat dia menyentuh bahuku. Membangunkanku dari lamunanku. Kurasa wajahku memerah menyadari Siwon-_ssi_ memergokiku melamun. Memalukan.

"Eh? Eh, i-iya. _Annyeong_, Siwon-_ssi._"

"Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Jalan-jalan." Jawabku sekenanya.

"Ini pasti Jino." Siwon menggendong Jino yang sejak tadi duduk di hadapanku sambil memakan es krimnya. Kulihat Jino tampak bingung saat menatap Siwon.

"Ahjucci kenal dengan eommanya Jino?" tanyanya polos.

"Iya. Kenalkan, Choi Siwon _imnida._"

"Cho Jino _imnida_. Ciwon ahjucci ikut ke taman lia, ya? Jino dan _eomma_ mau ke taman lia. Biasanya _eomma_ selalu pulang malam, jadi tidak bisa menemani Jino main."

Aku memutar-mutar bola mata. Aduh, kenapa Jino mengatakannya sih? Aku kan tidak tiap hari pulang malam. Hanya hari-hari tertentu saja untuk bergantian menyanyi di bar. Memang sih, aku tidak begitu sering menemani Jinoku, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Aku harus menghidupi kami berdua.

"_Jinjja_?"

"_Ne_, tapi Jino cangat cayang cama _eomma. Eomma_ kan pulang malam kalena bekelja demi Jino." Mata anakku berbinar saat mengucapkannya. Duh, aku jadi ingin menangis terharu. Ingin kupeluk dia sekarang, tapi Siwon-_ssi_ masih menggendongnya dengan erat.

"Wah, kalau begitu _eomma_ Jino hebat. Jino pasti bangga punya _eomma_ seperti _eomma_nya Jino."

"Emm." Jino mengangguk kuat. Diserahkannya Jino ke gendonganku. Kupeluk erat dia dan mencium puncak kepalanya. Sedikit kulirik Siwon-_ssi_. Aku heran kenapa dia tidak memandangku aneh. Kutanyakan hal itu padanya.

"Kau tidak aneh melihat _namja_ sepertiku dipanggil _eomma_?"

"_Ani_. Temanku juga sepertimu. Lagipula apa salahnya _namja_ dipanggil _eomma_? Hei, Jino mengajakku ke taman ria. Bagaimana kalau kalian ikut mobilku saja?"

Aku mematung. Aku merasakan wajahku memanas. Ikut di mobilnya katanya? Untung saja wajahku agak tertutup tubuh Jino, jadi Siwon-_ssi_ tidak melihat guratan merah di wajahku.

"E-eh, tidak usah. Kami akan bus."

"Sudahlah. Kau ini bagaimana sih? Jino kan mengajakku juga. Benarkan, Jino?"

Jino mengangguk kuat. "Ayo, _eomma_. Ciwon ahjucci kan milip dengan _appa_ Jino."

Jeddeeer. Rasanya petir menyambar kepalaku. Aku jadi ingin menangis lagi. Ah, Jinoku sayang, andai kamu tahu _appa_mu. _Appa_ yang telah menelantarkanmu, apakah kamu masih mau memanggilnya dengan sebutan '_appa_'? Maafkan _eomma_mu yang tidak bisa mempertahankan _appa_mu di samping _eomma_, sayang. _Appa_mu meninggalkan _eomma_ saat dia tahu _eomma_ sedang hamil anaknya.

**Kyuhyun POV End**

-JHC-

**Siwon POV**

Kulirik _namja_ yang duduk di sampingku. Sejak tadi dia tampak melamun. Dibiarkannya anaknya yang dipangkunya mengoceh panjang lebar. Lebih tepatnya, sejak Jino menyinggung soal _appa_nya, Kyuhyun berubah jadi diam. Apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengannya dengan _appa_ Jino?

Lalu aku menyadari satu hal. Kyuhyun mengenakan topeng. Dia tersenyum bahagia dan tertawa bersama anaknya, tapi saat anaknya menghilang dari sisinya beberapa saat untuk bermain, dia memasang wajah sedih seolah dia harus menyelesaikan semua permasalahan dunia. Selalu seperti itu. Dan aku cukup tahu diri untuk tidak mencampuri urusan pribadinya. Walaupun aku penasaran setengah mati.

Sore itu aku kembali ke bar tempat Kyuhyun bekerja. Aku ingin bertemu lagi dengannya. Entah kenapa baru berpisah beberapa jam setelah menemani Kyuhyun dan Jino jalan-jalan, aku merasa hampa. Mungkinkah aku jatuh cinta pada _namja_ manis nan imut bernama Cho Kyuhyun? Kurasa ya. Sejak pertama kali bertemu dengannya, hatiku sudah tercuri olehnya. Aku tidak peduli pada statusnya yang sudah menjadi ibu. Lagipula aku menyukai Jino. Dia anak kecil yang periang dan menyenangkan. Aku sama sekali tidak bosan bermain dengannya.

Jadi mataku mencari-cari sosok Kyuhyun di antara para pekerja. Aku tahu kalau dia adalah penyanyi di bar ini. Aku ingin mendengar suaranya saat bernyanyi. Betapa kecewanya aku saat mengetahui yang menyanyi bukanlah Kyuhyun, melainkan istri Yesung _hyung_, Ryeowook.

Kudekati _namja_ mungil itu setelah ia selesai bernyanyi. Wookie yang terkejut melihatku tampak bersemangat dan menyusuruh seorang gadis menggantikannya sebentar lalu menemuiku.

"Hai, _hyung_. Tumben kemari?"

"Sebenarnya aku kemarin kemari. Aku baru tahu kau bekerja di sini."

"_Ne_, aku suka sekali menyanyi, jadi aku terima saja pekerjaan ini. Lagipula untuk mengisi waktu. Kau tahu sendiri kan Yesungi sering bekerja sampai larut malam."

"Apakah kau datang tiap hari? Lalu bagaimana dengan anakmu? Kau meninggalkannya sendirian?"

"Tidak. Hanya hari-hari tertentu. Kalau aku libur, temanku yang menggantikanku. Dan jangan lupa hari ini hari Kamis. Donghae pasti masih di tempat kursusnya."

"Temanmu...Cho Kyuhyun, ya?"

"Ne, darimana _hyung_ tahu?"

"Kemarin aku bertemu dengannya. Kyuhyun itu orang tua tunggal ya?"

"Ya. Dia _eomma_ yang hebat. Aku kagum padanya. Meskipun setelah ada kejadian itu, dia berusaha bangkit dan dia berhasil."

"Kejadian itu? Maksudnya apa?"

"Yah, aku tidak yakin aku berhak menceritakan kisah hidupnya. Sebenarnya kisah hidupnya sudah menjadi rahasia umum antara aku dan pemilik bar ini."

"Kumohon ceritakan saja."

"Hmm..baiklah. Begini, dulu Kyuhyunnie memiliki seorang _namjachingu_. Sebenarnya orang tua Kyuhyunnie tidak merestui mereka. Tapi Kyuhyunnie nekat dan memutuskan pergi dari rumahnya dan hidup bersama kekasihnya. Suatu hari Kyuhyunnie menyadari kalau dia sudah hamil anaknya dengan kekasihnya. Kyuhyunnie gembira tentu saja. Tapi dia tidak menyangka kalau kekasihnya justru meninggalkannya yang tengah hamil anaknya. Kyuhyunnie terpukul dan berniat mengakhiri hidupnya. Tapi kami berhasil meyakinkannya untuk tetap tegar. Selagi mengandung anaknya, dia berkerja sebagai salah satu pembuat _game_ di perusahaan _game_ yang baru buka. Tapi dengan penghasilannya dari situ, dia sudah bisa menghidupi dirinya dan anaknya kelak."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan keluarganya?"

"Teuki _hyung_, kekasih pemilik bar ini—yang juga teman dekat Kyuhyunnie—nekat menemui orang tua Kyuhyunnie dan memberitahu keadaan putra mereka. Teuki _hyung_ takut kalau Kyuhyunnie menggugurkan kandungannya. Dia sudah seperti mayat hidup meskipun dari luar kelihatan kembali menjalani kehidupannya seperti dulu. Keluarga Kyuhyunnie syok tentu saja. _Ahjussi_ saat itu sempat marah besar dan berniat menyuruh Kyuhyunnie menggugurkan kandungannya. Tapi begitu mereka ke apartemen Kyuhyunnie, mereka menemukan Kyuhyunnie pingsan. Dokter yang memeriksanya mengatakan kalau Kyuhyunnie nyaris kehilangan janinnya akibat depresi.

Waktu itu _ahjussi_ sempat bertanya padanya apakah dia menginginkan anak di kandungannya. Kyuhyunnie bilang awalnya dia tidak menginginkan anak itu, tapi akhirnya dia terlanjur menyayangi anak itu. Melihat putranya yang hancur seperti itu, _ahjussi_ merasa kalau sudah cukup Kyuhyunnie menerima hukuman dengan hancur seperti itu.

Mereka membawa Kyuhyunnie kembali ke rumah mereka dan mempersiapkan kelahiran cucu mereka. Dan lahirlah Cho Jino. Kalau ada yang berhasil mengembalikan senyum Kyuhyunnie, maka Jino lah orangnya. Jino seperti menjadi cahaya di kehidupan Kyuhyunnie yang gelap. Setelah Jino lahir, _ahjumma_ dan _ahjussi_ mengusulkan agar Kyuhyunnie tidak usah bekerja saja agar bisa fokus mengurus anaknya, tapi dia tidak mau. Dia ingin membuktikan pada kekasihnya yang membuangnya kalau dia bisa tegar dan membesarkan Jino tanpa bantuannya. Tidak hanya pada kekasihnya, tapi juga membuktikan pada kedua orang tuanya. Kenyataannya sekarang dia berhasil. Dia bahkan menjadi rebutan di antara perusahaan-perusahaan _game_ terkenal."

Aku terhenyak mendengar cerita Wookie. Begitukah nasib _namja_ manis dan imut yang telah merebut hatiku itu? Pasti dia sangat terpukul dengan perlakuan yang diterimanya dari kekasih yang ia cintai dan percayai. Dan dia pasti menertawaiku yang baru ditinggal begitu saja oleh Kibum sudah merasa kalau dunia akan berakhir. Padahal dia dihamili dan ditinggalkan. Ah, aku sungguh malu padanya.

"Kenapa dia masih menjadi penyanyi di sini?"

"Yah, menjadi penyanyi adalah impiannya. Tapi dengan kondisinya yang harus membesarkan Jino seorang diri, itu mustahil. Lagipula katanya dia ingin membalas budi pada Teuki _hyung_ dan kekasihnya yang pemilik bar ini. Mereka sudah membantu dan mendukung Kyuhyunnie saat dia terpuruk."

"Menurutmu, apakah dia masih mencintai kekasih yang sudah meninggalkannya itu?"

"Entahlah. Kyuhyunnie tidak pernah menyinggung-nyinggung soal kekasihnya lagi dan tidak ada yang ingin menyinggungnya lagi. Tapi pastinya sulit menghapus sosok yang penah kita cintai begitu saja."

"Omong-omong, siapa namja yang tega meninggalkannya itu?"

"Emm...kalau tidak salah namanya Zhou Mi."

Aku seperti disambar petir. Benarkah _namja_ itu bernama Zhou Mi? Karena aku mengenal baik seseorang yang bernama Zhou Mi. Dia adik salah satu rekan kerjaku, selain dia sendiri juga pengusaha.

"Eh? Benar-benar Zhou Mi? Zhou Mi yang orangnya tinggi, Cina, bermuka koala?"

"Iya Zhou Mi yang itu. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Aku menceritakan rekanku itu. Aku kenal baik dengan dia. Dia pernah menceritakan kalau punya kekasih yang imut dan manis. Dan dia meninggalkannya saat mengetahui kalau _namjachingu_nya itu hamil anaknya. Aku ingat, aku pernah bertanya apa dia tidak menyesal meninggalkannya begitu. Apakah dia tidak takut kena karma. Dia menjawab dengan santainya, dia tidak menyesal karena dia menemukan _namja_ lain yang menjadi kekasihnya. Lagipula cepat atau lambat, _namja_ yang dicampakkannya itu akan menggugurkan kandungannya.

Sungguh. Ingin kuhajar dia begitu tahu kalau Kyuhyun yang dia perlakukan seperti sampah. Dia akan menyesal begitu tahu ternyata Kyuhyun tidak menggugurkan kandungannya dan membesarkan anak mereka dengan baik.

**Siwon POV End**

**To Be Contonued**

-JHC-

_**Nyahahaha...kenapa saya malah bikin ff yang nggak kalah gejenya dari ff yang sebelumnya ya? Tauk ah. Ff yg break my heart pasti dilanjut, cuma author nggak tau kapan bisa mublish. Progressnya 75% kalo pengen tau #siapa emang yang pengen tau?**_

_**Dan author mohon dukungan doa dari readers sekalian untuk seleksi program kreativitas mahasiswa gagasan tertulis author yang akan dipresentasikan di depan juri hari sabtu ini. Gamsahamnida ^^**_

_**Mind to RnR?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Cho Ji Hyeon presents**_

_**New Endless Love**_

_**Inspired by Kyuhyun's solo performance—New Endless Love**_

_**Disclaimer : Super Junior, TVXQ, SMTB, SHINee, dan SNSD milik SMEnt. Membernya punya Tuhan**_

_**Pairing : WonKyu, MiXian, HoMin, JongNo, HanChul**_

_**Warning : geje, OOC, typo, crack pair, NO bash, Mpreg, YAOI, DON' LIKE DON'T READ**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Seorang pria berperawakan jangkung dan berambut merah berdiri di hadapan sebuah jendela dengan dia membelakangi pria lain yang sedang memeriksa setumpuk dokumen di meja kerjanya. Mereka berada di posisi itu cukup lama.

"Bagaimana kabar istrimu?" si pria yang duduk di balik meja memecah keheningan di antara mereka, tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari pekerjaannya.

"Seperti sebelum-sebelumnya." Jawab si pria jangkung.

"Sudah isi belum?"

"Yah, kau tahu, saat istriku keguguran anak pertama kami, dokter memvonis dia sudah tidak bisa hamil lagi."

"Itu karma." Gumam pria yang sedang duduk. Pria itu—Choi Siwon—entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja sudah mengucapkan kata-kata itu, namun tentu saja sebuah perkataan tidak bisa ditarik kembali.

"Apa katamu?" pria jangkung itu menoleh. "Karma?" lanjutnya sambil memincingkan matanya yang sipit.

"Bukan apa-apa. Kau sudah makan siang, Mi?"

"Belum, tapi aku sudah tidak bernafsu makan begitu melihatmu, Shi Yuan."

"Hei, aku hanya bercanda soal karma itu. Jangan diambil hati. Atau jangan-jangan itu benar ya, Mi? Kalau istrimu belum isi karena karma?"

Si pria jangkung, yang lebih tepatnya bernama Zhou Mi, menatap Siwon lama. Seperti ada yang ingin dikatakannya. Siwon mengetahui apa itu, tapi tetap memasang wajah pura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Kau tahu tidak, Mi. Kemarin aku bertemu dengan seorang _namja _yang sangat cantik. Malah kukira dia adalah malaikat." Siwon memancing bahan baru yang masih ada sangkut pautnya dengan masa lalu Zhou Mi.

"Benarkah? Dia masih lajang?"

"_Well_, tepatnya dia _single parent_. Ayah dari anaknya meninggalkannya begitu saja saat dia hamil. Sayang sekali, _namja _secantik dan semanis itu dicampakkan."

Zhou Mi kembali terdiam. Perkataan Siwon membuatnya mengingat sesuatu, tepatnya seseorang di masa lalunya.

"Kau mau kutraktir minum..."

"Eh? Ini masih siang, Mi, _for God sake_!"

"Aku mau bilang, apa kau mau kutraktir minum kopi, Shi Yuan? Siapa juga yang mau mentraktirmu minum alkohol." Siwon nyengir kuda. "Boleh juga. Kebetulan aku sudah capek dengan semua dokumen ini."

.

1 PM, at cafe

"_Eomma...eomma..._aku mau es klim itu!" jari mungil Cho Jino menunjuk gambar es krim di konter cafe yang dikunjunginya dengan ibunya.

"Jino sayang, kau bahkan belum memakan _cake_mu. Habiskan dulu _cake_mu, baru pesan lagi." Kyuhyun mengusap kepala putranya. Diraihnya sepotong _cake _dengan garpu yang ada di depannya dan menyuapkannya pada Jino.

"Ayo, aaa..."

"Pokoknya hha...ku...maa...uhh...es...klimh...mmaaa.. ." Jino merengek sambil mengunyah _cheese cake_nya.

Saat ibu-anak itu tengah sibuk menyuapi dan disuapi, tanpa mereka sadari dua orang pria berdiri di belakang mereka.

"Wah, Kyu-_ssi_, kebetulan kita bertemu di sini." Tepukan lembut pada bahu Kyuhyun membuatnya mengalihkan perhatiannya sesaat dari Jino. Dia tersenyum ramah pada orang yang menyapanya barusan, yang ternyata Siwon. Namun senyum itu perlahan menghilang saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan pria yang berdiri di samping Siwon, yang juga terkejut menatapnya. Kyuhyun buru-buru memutuskan kontak mata dengan pria itu.

-JHC-

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini, Kyu-_ssi_?" Siwon melontarkan pertanyaan yang dirutukinya sendiri. Sudah jelas kalau Kyuhyun dan putranya di cafe itu sedang makan siang, kenapa masih ditanyakan. Yang jelas Siwon merasa jengah dengan keheningan tidak mengenakkan di antara mereka bertiga—jika Jino tidak dihitung. Kyuhyun tidak menjawab.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Siwon saat pelayan mengantarkan pesanannya dan Zhou Mi. Lima belas menit menempati meja yang sama hanya Siwon yang mengeluarkan suaranya. Zhou Mi terlihat menatap Kyuhyun sesekali, seolah ada yang ingin dikatakannya—lagi. Sementara Kyuhyun memilih untuk memandangi makan siangnya sambil sesekali mengusap pipi dan bibir Jino saat anak itu makan dengan berantakan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kyu-_ssi_... ."

"Panggil aku tanpa embel-embel _ssi_." Kyuhyun memotong perkataan Siwon sambil menatap lurus ke mata hitam Siwon.

Siwon berdehem dan melanjutkan perkataannya. "Aku hanya ingin tahu, apakah setelah ini kau ada acara, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun tampak berpikir. "Tidak juga. Sebenarnya setelah ini aku dan Jino akan ke toko buku. Kau mau ikut, Siwon-_ssi_?" Kyuhyun tersenyum jenaka saat melihat kilat-kilat senang di mata Siwon. Ekspresi Siwon seperti ekspresi Jino saat anak itu dituruti keinginannya.

Pembicaraan ringan terus bergulir di antara Kyuhyun dan Siwon. Untuk dicatat, hanya Kyuhyun dan Siwon, sementara keeksistensian Zhou Mi seolah sama sekali tak menarik bagi mereka berdua sampai akhirnya Zhou Mi tak tahan dan berdehem. Entah kenapa dia merasa kesal melihat keakraban dua orang di samping dan hadapannya.

"Oh, aku lupa kau bersamaku, Mi. Dan aku lupa memperkenalkan kalian berdua. Zhou Mi, ini Kyuhyun. _Namja _yang kuceritakan itu. Kyu, ini Zhou Mi, teman dan rekan bisnisku."

Kyuhyun menatap Zhou Mi tanpa ekspresi selama beberapa saat, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya. "Halo, Zhou Mi _ssi_." Ucapnya singkat. Zhou Mi membalas jabat tangan Kyuhyun. "Ehm...senang bertemu denganmu."

Sekitar 30 menit kemudian mereka bertiga—berempat—berdiri di depan pintu cafe setelah membayar makanan mereka, dimana terjadi perdebatan antara Siwon yang memaksa menraktir Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun yang ingin membayar sendiri, dan akhirnya dimenangkan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Mi, tolong katakan pada Geng _gege _kalau aku pasti akan ke tempatnya malam ini, ya?" kata Siwon ketika mereka berada di luar.

"Memangnya sekarang kau mau kemana?"

Siwon hanya nyengir dan menatap Kyuhyun dan Jino sekilas yang cukup dimengerti Zhou Mi apa maksudnya. Zhou Mi memandang Siwon datar.

"Jadi kau meninggalkanku, Shi Yuan?"

"Hehe... . sampaikan juga salamku pada Henry, oke. _Bye_!" Siwon melambaikan tangan pada Zhou Mi seraya mengikuti Kyuhyun dan Jino yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu menuju sebuah toko buku tak jauh dari cafe tempat mereka makan siang.

Sepeninggal Siwon, Zhou Mi menerawang memandang langit. Sebelum ini sebenarnya Zhou Mi sudah mengenal Kyuhyun, bahkan sempat terjadi hubungan khusus di antara keduanya. Tepatnya enam tahun lalu...

-JHC-

Kyuhyun baru keluar dari kamar mandi dengan kaos putih dan celana abu-abu serta rambut basah yang dikeringkannya dengan selembar handuk putih bersih. Dilangkahkannya kakinya menuju dapur dan mengambil sebotol air mineral dari dalam kulkas. Dibukanya tutup botol air mineral itu sambil berjalan menuju ruang tengah, di mana Jino sedang membaca, atau lebih tepatnya melihat gambar-gambar di buku-buku cerita yang dibelikannya hari ini. Anak itu bisa membaca sedikit tentu saja mengingat jenjang pendidikannya masih berada di taman kanak-kanak. Yah, namanya juga bisa membaca sedikit membuat Jino lebih suka melihat-lihat gambar di bukunya daripada membaca ceritanya.

Kyuhyun mengamati Jino dengan seksama. Setelah empat tahun usahanya, atau lebih tepatnya tiga tahun, Jino menjadi sangat mirip dengan dirinya daripada dengan ayah biologisnya. Dalam hal ini, sifatnya. Jino anak yang cerdas, Kyuhyun menyadari hal itu. Dan meskipun masih kecil, Kyuhyun menekankan sikap yang harus dicamkan anak itu baik-baik. Tanggung jawab. Kyuhyun tidak mau Jino seperti _Appa_nya. Kyuhyun meringis mengingat pertemuannya dengan laki-laki yang sudah memberinya putra itu hari ini. Dia terkejut tentu saja. Untuk sesaat saat melihat pria itu, dia menjadi begitu marah juga merindukannya. Fakta bahwa Kyuhyun hanya mengacuhkan dan tidak melayangkan tinju pada pria itu cukup mengejutkan diri Kyuhyun sendiri, namun Kyuhyun sadar, dia tidak memukuli pria pengecut itu karena dia bersama Jino. Dia tidak ingin Jino tahu kalau sebenarnya Ayahnya tidak menginginkan anak itu, bukan karena Ayahnya meninggal seperti yang Kyuhyun katakan saat anak itu bertanya-tanya kenapa dia hanya punya _Eomma _dan tidak mempunyai _Appa_.Dulu sekali saat tahun pertama pria itu meninggalkannya, Kyuhyun sangat ingin menemukan pria itu dan membunuhnya dengan tangannya sendiri, tapi sekarang dia bahkan tidak bernafsu melihatnya. Kyuhyun sudah lelah dengan kebencian dan dendam yang disimpannya seorang diri selama ini, dan saat dia bertemu kembali dengan pria yang sudah menghancurkan hidupnya, dia sudah lelah untuk mengekspresikan apa yang ada dipikirannya selama ini. Dalam hatinya sudah bulat. Dia memaafkan pria itu, tapi dia tidak akan pernah bisa bersikap sama seperti dulu di depan pria itu. Meskipun masih ada sedikit perasaan cinta yang tertinggal, Kyuhyun tidak ingin kembali berhubungan dengan pria itu. Kisah cintanya dengan pria itu sudah berakhir.

Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunan panjangnya saat terdengar suara bel. Kyuhyun melangkah menuju interkom dan melihat siapa yang datang. Dilihatnya dua orang laki-laki yang dikenalinya sebagai pasangan Jung. Segera ditekannya tombol pembuka kunci di interkomnya dan menyambut pasangan Jung.

"Halo, Kyunnie." Sapa laki-laki jangkung yang menuntun seorang anak kecil seumuran Jino, yah umurnya sedikit di bawah Jino sebenarnya, sementara laki-laki di sebelahnya menggendong anak yang lebih kecil dari anak yang dituntun laki-laki jangkung itu.

"Hai, Minnie. Hai, Yunho _hyung_. Tumben kalian kemari, ada apa?"

Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, laki-laki yang dipanggil 'Minnie' itu sudah nyelonong masuk dan memanggil Jino. Segera saja terdengar langkah kaki kecil yang berlari menuju tempat mereka berada. Serta merta Jino memekik senang dan memeluk anak kecil yang dituntun pria jangkung itu.

"Masuk saja, _hyung_. Hai, Jessica. Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini? Wah, ada gigi yang tumbuh ya?" ucap Kyuhyun ketika menutup pintu apartemennya dan menggendong anak kecil dalam gendongan pria bernama Yunho. Anak kecil bernama Jessica itu tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan dua giginya yang baru tumbuh.

Mereka berjalan menuju ruang tengah, di mana 'Minnie' bermain dengan dua bocah kecil yang berisik. "Baiklah, sekarang jelaskan padaku kenapa kalian tiba-tiba kemari sambil membawa Jonghyun dan Jessica pula."

"Begini Kyunnie, malam ini Yunho harus berangkat ke Osaka untuk bisnis, tentu saja aku harus menemaninya sebagai istri yang baik tentu saja. Karena Jonghyun tidak mau ikut, bisakah aku menitipkannya malam ini? Kami sudah akan di Seoul lagi besok sore, jadi aku bisa menjemput Jonghyun malamnya. Bolehkah?"

"Baiklah, tapi aku mau melihatmu di tempat kerja Senin pagi, Shim Changmin. Yunho _hyung_, jangan coba-coba 'menghalangi' istrimu bekerja lagi minggu depan." Kata Kyuhyun dan menatap Changmin juga Yunho dengan tajam.

"Hehe... baiklah, _sajangnim_. Aku tidak akan membuatnya tidak masuk kerja." Jawab Yunho dan nyengir tanpa rasa bersalah diikuti istrinya.

"Baiklah, Jonghyun. Baik-baik sama Kyu _ahjussi_, ya. Jangan nakal. _Eomma _akan menjemputmu besok di jam seperti malam ini, oke?" Jonghyun mengangguk patuh. Changmin memeluk putra pertamanya dan mendaratkan ciuman di puncak kepala putranya itu.

"Jangan menggodai Jino, oke, Jjong? Sebaiknya langsung kau katakan pada Jino kalau kau menyukainya daripada mengganggunya, _arraseo_?" Yunho memberi wejangan dan dihadiahi pukulan halus oleh Changmin. Changmin tidak habis pikir kenapa suaminya itu sempat-sempatnya berpesan seperti itu pada anak kecil seperti Jonghyun.

"Sekarang, cepat pergi kalian _lovely dovey_. Jangan bermesraan saja."

"_Gomawo_, Kyunnie. Aku sayang padamu! _Bye, _Jjongie! _Bye, _Jino!" pekik Changmin sambil berjalan mengikuti Yunho yang sudah keluar terlebih dahulu bersama Jessica.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya melihat pasangan itu. Agak iri sebenarnya. Sebagai _single parent_, kadang Kyuhyun merasa dia tidak sanggup lagi menanggung semuanya sendirian. Dia juga ingin bersikap manja pada suaminya seperti yang dilakukan Changmin, atau sekedar bersandar di bahu suaminya saat ia kelelahan.

Untuk diketahui, itu tadi Jung Yunho dan istrinya, Shim Changmin. Changmin adalah salah satu _programmer _di perusahaan _game _tempat Kyuhyun bekerja, di mana Kyuhyun merupakan kepala divisi khusus _programmer_. Sementara Yunho seorang _businessman_ seperti Siwon. Semenjak menikah dengan Yunho, Changmin sering cuti karena suaminya itu. Yah, urusan suami-istri. Mereka dikaruniai dua orang anak. Si sulung bernama Jonghyun, dia sedikit lebih muda dari Jino, sementara si bungsu adalah Jessica. Dia lebih muda dua tahun dari kakaknya.

Kedekatan Kyuhyun dengan Changmin berawal dari Changmin yang mengalami nasib sama seperti Kyuhyun. Changmin sering mengeluh pada Kyuhyun sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun mengambil sebuah tindakan nekat dengan menemui pria yang membuat hidup Changmin berantakan. Sebenarnya, Kyuhyun memberi pelajaran pada pria itu, sedikit. Pada akhirnya pria itu merasa bersalah dan bertanggung jawab, dan sekarang pria itu tidak bisa hidup sehari tanpa Changmin. Itulah Jung Yunho. Kadang Yunho merasa takut pada Kyuhyun mengingat ibu tunggal itu bisa menjadi sangat menakutkan saat sedang marah. Dia tak melupakan malam di mana Kyuhyun mendatangi apartemennya dan membuat perhitungan dengannya. Hal itulah yang membuat Kyuhyun sedikit iri dengan Changmin. Yunho memang brengsek seperti mantan kekasih Kyuhyun dulu, tapi tidak lagi karena dia bersedia bertanggung jawab, yang tentu saja membuat Yunho tampak sejuta kali lebih baik daripada mantan kekasih Kyuhyun.

Ah, Kyuhyun jadi teringat dengan mantan kekasihnya lagi. Zhou Mi. Apakah pria itu sudah menikah sekarang? Pasti sudah, karena Kyuhyun melihat cincin pernikahan tersemat di jari manis tangan kiri pria itu saat mereka bersalaman tadi. Kyuhyun mendengus kesal. Pria itu bisa menikah sementara dirinya harus bersusah payah membesarkan putra mereka seorang diri. Sungguh tidak adil. Namun Kyuhyun telah berkomitmen untuk tidak berurusan dengan Zhou Mi lagi.

Sementara itu, Choi Siwon, dia adalah pria baik. Itu menurut Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun juga tidak benar-benar memercayai pria itu. Zhou Mi dulu juga pria baik, sebelum Kyuhyun hamil. Jadi bukan sebuah jaminan Siwon tidak akan bersikap seperti Zhou Mi.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Bagaimana bisa dia tiba-tiba membandingkan pria yang baru-baru ini dikenalnya dengan mantan kekasihnya. Aneh. Mungkin dia hanya kelelahan. Dihembuskannya napasnya dan merebahkan diri di sofa sementara si kecil Jino dan Jonghyun asyik bermain lego, mencoba untuk beristirahat.

-JHC-

Choi Siwon baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi setelah menemui rekan bisnisnya yang masih kakak Zhou Mi. Diraihnya _remote _tv dan menyalakan televisinya. Membiarkan siaran berita memenuhi layar televisinya sementara dia sendiri mengambil semangkuk mi yang dibuatkan _ahjumma_nya. Ponsel yang diletakkannya di atas meja depan televisinya berbunyi nyaring, segera diangkatnya ponselnya dan menjawab telepon masuk itu dengan mulut penuh. "Halo?"

"_Siwonnie, maaf kalau ini mendadak. Besok aku tidak bisa menghadiri rapat pemegang saham di perusahaan paman Ki Ho. Malam ini aku pergi ke Osaka karena ada sesuatu yang darurat. Kau mendengarkanku, Siwonnie?"_

Siwon buru-buru menelan makanannya. "Ya, ya. Aku dengar, Yunho _hyung_. Semoga masalahnya tidak gawat. Kapan kau kembali?"

"_Besok aku sudah akan di Seoul lagi."_

"Istrimu beserta Jonghyun dan Jessica?"

"_Changminnie ikut tentu saja, bersama Jessica, tapi Jonghyun kutitipkan di tempat rekan Changmin. Anak itu benar-benar tidak ingin berpisah dari kekasihnya. Auw, memangnya apa yang kukatakan, Minnie? Jjong sendiri yang bilang kalau Jino itu kekasihnya."_

Jino? "Tunggu, apa maksudmu dengan Jino?"

"Jino itu anak rekan Minnie yang kutitipi Jjong. Sudah dulu ya, aku sudah mau _check in_."

Siwon menekan tombol merah di ponselnya. Yang dimaksud Yunho, Jino anak Cho Kyuhyun? Apakah Yunho mengenal Kyuhyun? Mungkin saja. Changmin kan juga bekerja di perusahaan _game_. Siapa tahu Changmin dan Kyuhyun bekerja di tempat yang sama. Sebuah kebetulan yang menyenangkan. Senyum terkembang di wajah tampan Choi Siwon. Paling tidak dia bisa mengetahui soal Kyuhyun lebih banyak dari istri Yunho. Yunho itu sepupunya, selain rekan bisnisnya, jadi tidak heran bila mereka sangat akrab bila dibandingkan dengan anggota keluarga Choi yang lain.

Siwon jadi teringat saat-saat di mana istri pertama Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, meninggal. Yunho berubah menjadi orang lain. Lalu hadirlah Shim Changmin. Sampai akhirnya mereka tak sengaja melakukan hubungan seks saat Yunho sedang mabuk. Yunho sempat meninggalkan Changmin karena Changmin hamil, tapi di suatu malam di musim dingin, Yunho menemui Changmin dan mengajaknya menikah. Sampai sekarang Siwon penasaran dengan alasan Yunho tiba-tiba berhenti menjadi pengecut dan mau menikahi Changmin.

Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum sendiri, sampai sebuah suara menginterupsi lamunannya. "Kenapa kau tertawa sendiri, Siwon-_ah_?" Siwon terkejut dan segera menoleh. Dilihatnya Ibunya yang baru datang yang barusan berbicara padanya. Buru-buru dihampirinya Ibunya itu dan membawakan barang belanjaannya.

"Tumben Ibu kemari, ada apa, Bu?"

"Hanya ingin tahu, apakah putraku ini hidup dengan baik selama memisahkan diri dari orang tuanya ini." Ibu Siwon menatap putranya dengan pandangan penuh arti sementara Siwon menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Nah, Siwon-_ah_, ceritakan kenapa tadi kau tersenyum sendiri."

"Bukan sesuatu yang penting. Aku hanya merasa beberapa hari ini aku dikelilingi _namja-namja _yang dihamili dan ditinggal pacarnya."

"Apa? Lantas mereka menggodaimu, Siwon-_ah_?"

"Maksudku bukan seperti itu, Bu. Maksudku belakangan ini aku bertemu _namja_-_namja _seperti itu."

"Oh, Ibu kira kau digodai dan digaet untuk mengambil uangmu." Siwon memutar bola matanya mendengar ucapan Ibunya yang diucapkan wanita itu dengan santainya sambil mengganti acara berita di televisi menjadi sebuah drama.

"Sebenarnya, salah satu dari mereka membuatku tertarik. Ibu tahu, _namja _itu menjadi orang tua tunggal."

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu begitu mengaguminya?"

"Yah, karena dia kuat. Dia tidak menyerah pada keadaan, dan karena dia sanggup menahan emosinya saat dia bertemu lagi dengan orang yang mencampakkannya hari ini bersama putranya."

"Benarkah? Ibu rasa karena dia bersama putranya jadi dia menahan diri. Dia tidak ingin putra yang dibesarkannya susah payah mengetahui kalau Ayahnya tidak menginginkannya kalau dia tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya saat bertemu dengan pria itu lagi. Ibu yakin lebih dari apapun dia tidak ingin putranya merasa terluka."

"Wah, Ibu benar-benar paham dengan masalah seperti ini."

"Tentu saja. Itu sudah insting menjadi Ibu. Kau harus mencoba menjadi _eomma_ jika ingin mengerti, Siwon-_ah_."

"Ya! Maksud Ibu aku harus menjadi uke?"

"Mungkin." Ibunya nyengir tanpa rasa bersalah dan kembali menonton drama yang sebelumnya sempat terabaikan. Siwon mengamati Ibunya yang sudah tenggelam dalam drama yang ditontonnya. Wanita itu, dengan segenap hati Siwon akan mengatakan bahwa wanita itu adalah wanita nomer satunya. Siwon sangat menyayanginya. Ibu Siwon adalah wanita yang asyik, itu menurut Siwon. Saat Ibu-ibu lain akan memarahi dan melarang anak mereka jika anak-anak mereka melakukan seperti yang Siwon lakukan saat masih berumur sepuluh tahun—memanjat atap untuk mengambil layang-layangnya yang tersangkut—Ibu Siwon malah berkata, "Hati-hati, Siwon-_ah_. Nanti saat menapaki anak tangga itu turunlah pelan-pelan. Nanti kembalikan tangga itu ke gudang, _arra_?" Siwon tahu mengapa Ibunya berkata seperti itu. Bila ibunya menjerit, memarahi, dan melarangnya naik—padahal saat itu Siwon sudah hampir mencapai atap dengan ketinggian hampir delapan meter di atas tanah—bisa dipastikan Siwon akan terjatuh karena terkejut. Kalaupun tidak jatuh, dia tidak akan berani turun karena teriakan Ibunya tentang jatuh dari ketinggian seperti itu.

Mendadak Siwon sadar, perasaan Jino pada Kyuhyun pastilah seperti yang dirasakannya pada Ibunya. Siwon tersenyum kecil. Pasti Kyuhyun lelah karena selama ini menjaga Jino seorang diri. Hal itu bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah. Dalam hati Siwon berjanji akan membantu Kyuhyun sebisanya. Entah darimana asalnya, tiba-tiba saja Siwon ingin menjaga ibu dan anak itu.

"Lagi-lagi kau tersenyum sendiri, Siwon-_ah_."

-JHC-

Di kediaman keluarga Han Geng, Zhou Mi sedang mondar-mandir sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. "Hentikan, Mi. Kau membuatku pusing." Ujar Heechul, tunangan Han Geng. "Kenapa kau berjalan ke sana-ke mari tidak jelas seperti itu, sih, Mi. Kau terlihat kebingungan." Tambahnya.

"Aku memang sedang bingung, _ge_. Ini karena Kui Xian."

"Huh? Kui Xian? Siapa itu Kui Xian?"

"Dia itu mantannya Zhou Mi." Jawab Han Geng yang baru menerima telepon dari koleganya.

"Lalu?"

"Zhou Mi ini meninggalkan Kui Xian saat Kui Xian sedang hamil anaknya." Han Geng memelototi adik semata wayangnya itu. Heechul membulatkan matanya dan menatap Zhou Mi tidak percaya. "Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan itu, Mi?" ucapnya tidak percaya.

"Katamu kau bingung karena Kui Xian, apa yang terjadi?" sela Han Geng.

"Hari ini aku bertemu dengannya, secara tidak sengaja. Aku akan makan siang dengan Shi Yuan ketika kami bertemu dengannya di sebuah cafe. Dia bahkan bersama...anakku."

"Bagaimana reaksinya?"

"Dia diam saja, dia mengacuhkanku. Dia bahkan tidak mengizinkan anaknya berbicara padaku, padahal anak itu hanya ingin aku mengambilkan tissue di depanku. Kau tahu, _ge_, Kui Xian langsung berkata, 'Kenapa kau belepotan begitu, Jino-_ya_' ketika anak itu baru berkata '_Ahjussi_, tolong...'. Dan akhirnya Shi Yuan lah yang mengambilkan anak itu tissue."

"Lalu bagian mana yang membuatmu bingung?"

"Ya tentu saja bagian aku bertemu lagi dengan Kui Xian, _gege_! Empat tahun tidak bertemu dia malah mengacuhkanku, dan tampaknya Shi Yuan tertarik padanya. Bagaimana bisa mereka melakukan hal itu."

"Memang apa salahnya? Menurutku reaksi Kui Xian wajar. Aku malah akan menganggap Kui Xian tidak waras kalau dia bereaksi sebaliknya dari yang kau alami. Di sini kau pihak yang salah, Mi. Wajar kalau Kui Xian mengacuhkanmu. Aku malah heran kenapa dia tidak langsung memukulmu. Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana rupa Kui Xian sekarang?"

"Dia bertambah manis dan cantik, walaupun agak gendut, tapi menurutku dia jadi kelihatan makin seksi."

"Wah, wah, selera Siwon bagus juga."

"_Gege_!"

-JHC-

Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya yang tidak nyaman di sofa. Dia ketiduran. Dengan susah payah Kyuhyun bangkit dari sofa dan menatap sekeliling. Di mana anak-anak? Dengan sedikit panik Kyuhyun menuju kamar Jino. Ternyata putranya itu memang di sana. Tidur telentang dengan tangan terbuka lebar sehingga menimpa Jonghyun yang tertidur di sampingnya. Kyuhyun mengembuskan napas lega dan tersenyum kecil. Diperbaikinya posisi Jino dan menyelimuti tubuh dua bocah kecil itu. Dikecupnya kening Jino dengan sayang dan keluar dari kamar putra tersayangnya itu.

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju wastafel di kamar mandinya untuk mencuci muka, kemudian dilangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu depan untuk memeriksa kunci. Dimatikannya lampu ruang tengah dan dapur lalu menuju kamarnya sendiri. Sambil merebahkan tubuh di ranjangnya, Kyuhyun meraih ponsel yang sama sekali tak disentuhnya sejak tadi sore. Ada beberapa pesan yang masuk, yang rata-rata tidak penting. Mata bulat Kyuhyun membelalak ketika mendapati pesan dari Siwon. Tadi siang mereka memang sempat bertukar nomer ponsel. Kyuhyun tersenyum membaca ucapan selamat malam dari Siwon. Diketikkannya pesan balasan dan segera pergi tidur.

-JHC-

Siwon berkali-kali berganti posisi selama dua jam terakhir. Dia tidak bisa tidur. Diraihnya ponsel yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas nakas. Tak ada pesan ataupun telepon. Siwon menghela napas. Beberapa detik kemudian diraihnya benda eletronik itu dan mengirim ucapan selamat malam pada Kyuhyun. Dia tidak yakin Kyuhyun akan membalas pesannya atau minimal membacanya mengingat sekarang sudah hampir tengah malam.

Direbahkannya lagi tubuhnya di kasur mahal sangat empuk miliknya dan mencoba lagi untuk tidur. Tidak bisa. Sampai akhirnya ponselnya berdering nyaring mengejutkannya. Sambil menyumpah-nyumpah Siwon segera meraih benda yang berbunyi berisik itu. Dia tampak terkejut dan senang bersamaan mengetahui siapa yang baru mengiriminya pesan barusan. Kyuhyun. Diletakkannya lagi ponselnya di atas nakas dan memejamkan mata. Berhasil. Siwon tertidur pulas tak lama kemudian.

_Selamat malam, Siwonnie. Semoga mimpi indah =)_

**To Be Continued**

-JHC-

_**Thanks to semua yang sudah mereview chapter satu. Sungguh author nggak nyangka sampe ditagih dengan brutal chapter selanjutnya, sampe ada yang menghitung hari juga. Jeongmal gamsa ^^**_

_**Ada yang tanya apa author pernah mublish ff ini di blog, jawabannya adalah enggak pernah. Satu-satunya blog yang author punya adalah blog di tumblr yang isinya foto-foto Siwon semua. Kalau ada ff yang mirip punya author ini Allahualam. Ff ini murni ide author, ini juga dibikin waktu lagi bosen ngelanjutin ff break my heart**_

_**Dan terima kasih pada seseorang yang mereview dengan penname author sebelum Cho Ji Hyeon, Choi Soon Hee ssi karena mengingatkan kode etik yang author buat sendiri. Maksud author membuat kode etik seperti itu adalah untuk memberi tahu reader kalau meskipun author lama updatenya, author tetap akan menamatkan ff yang author buat. Bahkan kalaupun author nelantarin ff author selama satu tahun. Kuliah di jurusan author pilih sangat menyita waktu, kawan ^^**_

_**At least, Mind to RnR?**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Aku ingin kau menyelidiki orang ini, di mana dia tinggal, apa yang dia lakukan, pekerjaannya, bagaimana dia mendidik anaknya, pokoknya semua yang bisa kau dapat. Laporkan padaku apapun yang kau temukan, _arra_?"

"Baik, Tuan."

"Pergilah. Akan ada imbalan untukmu nantinya."

"Baik, Tuan. Saya permisi."

**.**

**.**

_**Cho Ji Hyeon presents**_

_**New Endless Love**_

_**Inspired by Kyuhyun's solo performance—New Endless Love**_

_**Disclaimer : Super Junior, TVXQ, SMTB, SHINee, dan SNSD milik SMEnt. Membernya punya Tuhan**_

_**Pairing : WonKyu, MiXian, HoMin, JongNo, HanChul**_

_**Warning : geje, OOC, typo, crack pair, NO bash, Mpreg, YAOI, DON' LIKE DON'T READ**_

**.**

**.**

Zhou Mi memandang ke luar jendela kantornya di rumahnya sendiri dengan murung. Belakangan ini dia menjadi sedikit pendiam, apalagi kalau tidak disebabkan pertemuannya dengan mantan kekasihnya. Zhou Mi masih ingat saat-saat dia masih bersama Kyuhyun enam tahun lalu. Menurutnya, saat itu adalah saat-saat yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka bertemu di musim gugur enam tahun lalu. Di mana Zhou Mi baru mengambil alih posisi Ayahnya di salah satu perusahaan keluarga mereka, sementara Kyuhyun adalah mahasiswa jurusan teknik informatika yang baru memasuki tahun keduanya kuliah. Zhou Mi yang stress karena menerima beban yang berat untuk menjaga perusahaan berniat kabur selama beberapa hari. Selagi menunggu bus yang akan membawanya sejauh mungkin dari Seoul di satu-satunya kursi yang ada di halte itu, duduklah seorang _namja _manis dengan tas punggungnya yang berwarna biru gelap.

Zhou Mi memilih mengacuhkan _namja _itu dan memusatkan perhatiannya pada iPodnya yang mengalunkan lagu-lagu lembut, lebih diturunkannya lagi topi hitam yang dikenakannya. Kemudian _namja _itu berkata sesuatu, "Indah bukan daun-daun yang berguguran ini." Zhou Mi melirik _namja _di sebelahnya itu yang tersenyum manis sambil mengamati daun-daun berwarna kecoklatan yang berguguran dari pohonnya.

"Kau tahu, menurutku musim gugur adalah musim yang ajaib, lihat saja, daun-daun berubah warnanya menjadi kecoklatan. Membuatku ingin menulis sesuatu di atasnya dan mengirimkannya pada seseorang yang spesial."

"Kenapa tidak kau lakukan saja?" _Namja _itu menggembungkan pipinya yang kemerahan karena angin musim gugur yang berembus cukup kencang hari itu dengan imut. "Aku akan ditertawakan kalau begitu."

"Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Karena orang spesial yang kumaksud adalah seorang kekasih, sementara aku tidak punya. Aku tidak mungkin mengirimi surat daun pada keluargaku. Aku bisa ditertawakan."

Zhou Mi menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa didengar oleh Kyuhyun yang mengatakan kalau Kyuhyun adalah orang yang cukup romantis. "Apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tidak ada."

"Ngomong-ngomong, namaku Cho Kyuhyun. Kalau kau?"

"Zhou Mi."

"Hmm...Ju Myeok? Kau bukan dari Korea, ya?"

"Namaku Zhou Mi, dan aku memang tidak berasal dari Korea. Aku dari Cina."

"Wah, hebat! Salam kenal, Ju Myeok-_ssi_!" Ucap Kyuhyun riang.

"Yang benar Zhou Mi, Gui Xian."

"Gui Xian?"

Percakapan mereka terhenti tatkala bus yang ditunggu Zhou Mi tiba. Zhou Mi segera bangkit dari kursi yang didudukinya dan masuk ke dalam bus. Begitu ditemukannya kursi kosong, Zhou Mi berjalan cepat menuju tempat itu sebelum diduduki orang lain. Saat Zhou Mi menyamankan dirinya dan memandang pemandangan yang dilaluinya saat bus mulai berjalan, tak diduganya Kyuhyun duduk di depannya.

"Hai." Kyuhyun menyapa Zhou Mi sambil tersenyum riang.

"Kau! Kenapa mengikutiku?"

"Siapa juga yang mengikutimu. Kebetulan aku searah denganmu, tahu! Aku mau mengunjungi orang tuaku. Memang kau sendiri mau ke mana?"

"Ke tempat yang jauh dari Seoul."

.

Ternyata _namja _itu turun di daerah yang disebut Nowon. Zhou Mi mendapati dirinya memandangi _namja _manis bernama Kyuhyun itu ketika pemuda itu sudah turun dan bus kembali berjalan. Zhou Mi pikir dia tidak akan bertemu lagi dengan Kyuhyun, namun takdir berkata lain.

Orang tua Zhou Mi mengutus beberapa orang pengawal pribadi mereka untuk mencari Zhou Mi. Tidak sulit menemukan anak itu karena dia tidak meninggalkan ponselnya. Singkatnya, mereka melacak keberadaan Zhou Mi dengan sinyal di ponselnya. Begitulah akhirnya Zhou Mi diseret kembali ke Seoul dan pekerjaannya makin berat karena terbengkalai ketika Zhou Mi kabur. Zhou Mi sadar waktu itu dirinya sangat kekanakan dengan kabur dari pekerjaan.

Dua minggu kemudian Zhou Mi jalan-jalan di taman kota yang memasuki musim gugur dan kembali bertemu dengan orang yang sama dia temui di halte bus tempo hari. Pemuda bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Dilihatnya pemuda itu bermain bola dengan beberapa anak kecil. Dia sama sekali tidak terlihat canggung dan malah bermain dengan riang. Mungkin pada dasarnya Kyuhyun memang seseorang yang periang.

Zhou Mi mendudukkan dirinya di bangku kayu di bawah pohon _maple _dan melanjutkan mengamati Kyuhyun. Beberapa kali didengarnya gelak tawa dari 'arena' sepak bola itu. Zhou Mi memejamkan matanya, menikmati angin yang berembus kecil dan aroma _maple _yang disukainya, serta tawa riang Kyuhyun yang terdengar merdu di telinganya. Sesungguhnya, dia ingin tenggelam di ketenangan yang tercipta di sekelilingnya.

Tak lama kemudian ketenangannya sedikit terusik oleh tepukan halus di bahunya. Zhou Mi membuka kelopak matanya dengan kesal, dan mendapati wajah Kyuhyun yang memerah karena berlari selama bermain bola. Namun Zhou Mi tersenyum tulus ketika melihat senyum manis yang disunggingkan Kyuhyun. "Halo, kita bertemu lagi." Sapa Kyuhyun. "Kau mau ikut sepak bola bersama kami?" tawar Kyuhyun sambil menunjukkan ibu jarinya ke belakang punggungnya, ke arah anak-anak kecil yang menunggunya kembali bermain. Zhou Mi melirik ke arah mereka dan mengangguk kecil. Dilepaskannya jaket yang dikenakannya dan ikut bermain. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup Zhou Mi, dia merasa bersemangat untuk melakukan suatu aktivitas di pagi hari.

Dari pertemuan yang tak disengaja di taman itu, melahirkan pertemuan-pertemuan berikutnya, dan dalam waktu enam bulan, Zhou Mi dan Kyuhyun telah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Di suatu hari Kyuhyun mengajaknya ke rumah orang tuanya di Nowon, dengan maksud untuk meminta restu. Yang sama sekali tak disangka oleh mereka berdua, orang tua Kyuhyun tidak merestui hubungan mereka berdua. Selain karena mereka sama-sama laki-laki, mereka juga berbeda keyakinan. Kyuhyun bertengkar dengan orang tuanya malam itu. Memang, sebuah kenyataan yang menyakitkan mengingat Kyuhyun sangat menyayangi kedua orang tuanya dan orang tuanya begitu membanggakan putra bungsu mereka itu.

Di malam yang sama Kyuhyun bertengkar dengan orang tuanya, dia pergi dari rumahnya di Nowon bersama Zhou Mi dan memutus kontak dengan mereka. Sebuah pukulan berat bagi keluarga Kyuhyun, tapi Ayah Kyuhyun tidak mencoba menghentikan putranya. Ayah Kyuhyun merasa bahwa suatu saat Kyuhyun mau tak mau akan kembali pada mereka.

Benar saja, hampir setahun semenjak Kyuhyun memutuskan kontak dengan keluarganya, seorang teman Kyuhyun yang bernama Park Jung Soo atau biasa dipanggil Leeteuk menemui orang tua Kyuhyun. Berita yang dibawa Leeteuk mengejutkan keluarga Kyuhyun, tentu saja. Ibu Kyuhyun beberapa kali pingsan, sementara Ayah Kyuhyun marah besar. Leeteuk menjadi takut dan merasa apa yang dilakukannya salah karena Ayah Kyuhyun meneriakkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti menggugurkan janin yang dikandung Kyuhyun.

Keesokan harinya keluarga Kyuhyun berangkat ke Seoul untuk menemui putra mereka. Selama perjalanan Leeteuk merasa cemas akan apa yang terjadi bila mereka sampai di Seoul nanti. Betapa terkejutnya mereka mendapati Kyuhyun pingsan dalam kamarnya di apartemennya yang mulai beberapa minggu lalu dihuninya seorang diri. Tampak aliran darah di antara kaki Kyuhyun ketika mereka mendekat. Semua orang panik dan segera melarikan Kyuhyun ke rumah sakit.

Kyuhyun sadar keesokan harinya. Dia terkejut mendapati keluarganya di sana, menungguinya di rumah sakit bersama beberapa orang temannya. Kyuhyun menangis keras mengingat apa yang terjadi di antara dirinya dan keluarganya. Mereka menangis bersama, menyesali apa yang telah terjadi dan saling meminta maaf. Saat itulah Kyuhyun menceritakan bagaimana Zhou Mi sampai meninggalkannya dalam keadaan hamil. Keluarganya, Ayah Kyuhyun terutama, marah besar mengetahui perlakuan yang diterima Kyuhyun. Tanpa peduli Kyuhyun yang memelas ingin tinggal di Soul dan melanjutkan karirnya, mereka membawa Kyuhyun kembali ke Nowon dan mempersiapkan kelahiran bayi Kyuhyun. Mereka meninggalkan surat izin cuti pada perusahaan Kyuhyun bekerja dan meninggalkan Seoul, dengan Kyuhyun bersama mereka.

Kyuhyun masih ingat pagi di mana dia memberitahu Zhou Mi perihal kehamilannya. Kyuhyun tidak menyadari ekspresi Zhou Mi yang berubah ketika ia memberitahu kekasihnya itu kalau ia tengah hamil anak mereka. Sama sekali tak diduga oleh Kyuhyun, Zhou Mi mengemasi barang-barangnya di hari yang sama dia memberitahu tentang kehamilannya. Berbagai cara Kyuhyun lakukan untuk mencegah Zhou Mi pergi. Bahkan saat ia terduduk di lantai dan menangis atau meratap pun, Zhou Mi tetap pergi. Kyuhyun menyadari hidupnya hancur saat itu juga. Tanpa Zhou Mi, dia harus bekerja bukan hanya untuk dirinya tapi juga janin yang dikandungnya, dan menyelesaikan kuliahnya yang tak lama lagi akan selesai. Tanpa Zhou Mi dia harus mempersiapkan keliharan anak mereka seorang diri. Dan tanpa Zhou Mi, dia harus menjadi orang tua tunggal yang memiliki peran ganda untuk anak mereka. Kyuhyun ingin mengakhiri hidupnya memikirkan semua itu. Dia tidak sanggup. Namun ternyata Kyuhyun bisa melewati semuanya dengan baik dan hidup dari upayanya seorang diri dengan anaknya selama empat tahun cukup menjadi bukti kalau Kyuhyun tidaklah selemah yang dikiranya ketika Zhou Mi meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Zhou Mi menghela napas lelah. Sejujurnya selama empat tahun ini, dia tidak pernah lagi memikirkan Kyuhyun dan anak mereka, dan ketika mereka bertemu lagi secara tak disengaja tempo hari cukup membuat Zhou Mi merasa resah. Ada merasa ada sesuatu yang salah yang menekannya kuat di dalam dirinya. Perasaan itu, adalah perasaan bersalah.

**.**

Liu Xian Hua mendapati suaminya, Zhou Mi, beberapa hari ini menjadi murung dan pendiam. Dia bertanya-tanya kenapa suaminya itu tiba-tiba berubah. Diketuknya ruang kerja suaminya dan tak mendapat jawaban. Diputarnya knob pintu lalu masuk, mendapati suaminya—lagi-lagi—menatap kosong ke luar jendela. Didekatinya suaminya itu dan memeluknya dari belakang, membuat Zhou Mi terkesiap. "Kau mengejutkanku, ada apa, Sayang?" ucapnya sembari menepuk-nepuk lengan yang melingkari pinggangnya.

"Aku tidak mengejutkanmu. Aku sudah mengetuk pintu dan kau tidak dengar karena terlalu sibuk melamun. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan sampai tak menyadari kedatanganku?"

Zhou Mi mengembuskan napas lelah dan menggeleng pelan. "Tidak ada, bagaimana kalau hari ini kita jalan-jalan?"

Liu Xian Hua tampak antusias mendengar ajakan suaminya dan mengangguk penuh semangat. Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali mereka pergi jalan-jalan berdua. Zhou Mi meraih mantelnya dan kunci mobil kemudian berjalan beriringan menuju garasi rumah mereka.

-JHC-

"Jadi, Siwon, kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin tahu soal Kyuhyunnie?" tanya Changmin ketika Siwon mengunjungi rumahnya untuk mengantarkan sebuah dokumen untuk Yunho yang sengaja diantarkannya seorang diri.

"Haruskan kau menanyakannya?"

"Tentu saja, karena aku ingin tahu apa motifmu bertanya-tanya tentang Kyuhyunnie."

Siwon menghela napas. "Karena aku ingin tahu?" Siwon berkata tidak yakin. Changmin mendecak kesal dan menatap Siwon dengan mata yang disipitkan. "Biar kutebak. Jangan bilang kalau kau tertarik padanya?"

Siwon tersenyum kecil dan mendesah pelan. "Mungkin." Jawabnya singkat. Sebelah alis Changmin terangkat, sebuah seringaian mengejek terpatri di wajah manis Shim Changmin melihat gelagat Siwon. "Wah, wah. Ada yang sedang jatuh cinta rupanya." Ejeknya. Siwon hanya tersenyum menanggapi istri sepupunya itu dan menerawang memandang langit yang tampak dari jendela dapur keluarga Jung yang berarsitektur pedesaan Inggris, membayangkan wajah Kyuhyun.

"_Well_, Kyuhyun itu orangnya keras bila mendidik anaknya, walau sebenarnya dia orang yang menyenangkan. Kyuhyun tidak suka bila diajak bepergian tanpa arah yang jelas atau berputar-putar di pusat perbelanjaan tanpa tujuan. Intinya, Kyuhyun itu tipe orang yang terorganisir. Ke mana dia pergi, apa tujuannya, berapa lama, selalu harus jelas. Dia juga orang yang tepat waktu. Selama aku mengenalnya, belum pernah aku mendapati Kyuhyunnie terlambat. Dia orang yang disiplin. Dia selalu berkata 'Kau tidak dibayar dengan ucapan terima kasih, Tuan-tuan. Jadi bekerjalah sesuai pekerjaan kalian dan jangan hanya bengong di sini.' Sungguh, seharusnya perusahaan membentuk divisi khusus yang menangani kedisiplinan dengan Kyuhyunnie sebagai ketuanya.

"Karena Kyuhyunnie bekerja, kadang Jino dititipkan di tempat rekannya yang bekerja di sebuah pub atau ikut Kyuhyunnie ke kantor. Para bos mengizinkannya membawa Jino, karena anak itu selalu duduk manis di tempat Kyuhyunnie dan tidak pernah mengacau. Hitung-hitung sebagai penguji _game-game _terbaru yang kami produksi. Kau tahu, selera anak-anak untuk pangsa pasar lebih bisa dipercaya. Kyuhyunnie tidak pernah menitipkan Jino bila dia masih sanggup mengawasi Jino saat sedang bekerja. Jadi kusarankan padamu bila ingin mengajak Kyuhyunnie berkencan, beritahu dia ke mana kalian akan pergi. Itu sisi tidak asyik Cho Kyuhyun, tidak suka diberi kejutan. Kau juga harus rela Jino akan ikut bersamanya karena seperti yang kubilang tadi, Kyuhyunnie tidak akan menitipkan Jino jika dia masih bisa menjaganya sendiri."

Siwon terperangah mendengar penjelasan Changmin dan berusaha menghapal mati setiap poin yang didengarnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, Changminnie, kenapa kau memberitahu sebegitu detailnya?"

Changmin tersenyum kecil dan menatap Siwon lurus ke matanya. "Karena aku juga ingin Kyuhyunnie bahagia. Dia yang membuatku seperti sekarang ini, bahagia bersama Yunho dan Jjong beserta Jessica, aku juga ingin membantunya. Kuharap kau orang yang bisa diandalkan. Jangan mengecewakan dia, oke?"

Siwon mengangguk dan bangkit dari kursinya setelah sebelumnya menghabiskan kopi di cangkir yang disediakan untuknya. "Terima kasih atas infonya, Changminnie. Aku pergi dulu. Salam untuk Yunho _hyung_. _Bye!_"

**.**

Siwon mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang ketika dia melihat Kyuhyun berjalan menuju sebuah TK tak jauh dari posisinya berada. Segera ditepikannya mobilnya dan keluar untuk menyapa Kyuhyun. "Kyu _ssi_!" panggilnya. Kyuhyun menoleh dan tersenyum ramah. Siwon berlari kecil mendekati Kyuhyun dan balas tersenyum.

"Kupikir kita sepakat untuk saling memanggil tanpa _ssi_." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Menjemput Jino?"

"Ya. Aku sudah berjanji untuk menemaninya bermain seharian ini setelah pulang sekolah."

Mereka menunggu Jino keluar dari sekolahnya sembari berbincang-bincang tentang apa saja. Kyuhyun menyadari bahwa Siwon bukanlah orang yang membosankan untuk teman bicara, begitu juga sebaliknya. Sampai akhirnya mereka mendengar pekikan anak kecil.

"_Eomma_!" pekik Jino begitu melangkah keluar dari TK, meninggalkan Jonghyun yang cemberut karena ditinggalkan Jino. Kyuhyun membuka lebar lengannya menyambut Jino. Anak itu segera menghambur ke pelukan Kyuhyun dan menabrakkan diri pada Kyuhyun. Jino tertawa-tawa sementara Kyuhyun mengangkatnya dalam gendongannya. Menyadari kehadiran Siwon, Jino menyapanya dengan riang.

"Oh, halo, Ciwon _ahjucci_!"

"Halo, Jino-_ya_. Bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini?"

"Acik cekali, _ahjucci_. _Ceoncangnim _mengajali Jino menggambal kuda."

Selagi Jino berceloteh tentang kegiatannya hari itu, mereka berjalan menuju taman yang berada tak jauh dari TK Jino. Sesekali Siwon maupun Kyuhyun menanggapi apa yang diucapkan Jino dan tertawa-tawa. Saat berada di taman, Kyuhyun memilih duduk di bangku yang ada dan memerhatikan Jino yang bermain-main dengan Siwon. Kyuhyun tersenyum menatap putranya yang berumur empat tahun. Sampai kapan ia harus menyembunyikan kebenaran tentang ayah anak itu?

"Auww." Kyuhyun mengaduh ketika merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menempel di pipinya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Siwon yang menyodorkan sekaleng soda ke arahnya dengan senyum lebar yang menunjukkan lesung pipitnya.

"Serius sekali. Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanyanya sambil duduk di samping Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menerima soda yang disodorkan Siwon dan membukanya.

"Bukan apa-apa. Kenapa kalian berhenti bermain?"

"Jino menemukan seekor anak kucing dan memutuskan bermain dengan anak kucing itu." Jawab Siwon dan menunjuk dengan dagunya. Kyuhyun melihat ke arah yang ditunjukkan Siwon dan tampaklah Jino yang memang bermain-main dengan anak kucing manis berambut seputih salju.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_."

"Hmm?"

"Ah, _ani_. Bukan apa-apa."

Mereka berdua asyik membicarakan apapun yang bisa digunakan sebagai bahan pembicaraan, sama sekali tak menyadari sosok berpakaian serba hitam yang mengawasi mereka dari balik pepohonan dan telah mengikuti mereka sejak Kyuhyun menjemput Jino.

Mereka meninggalkan taman itu begitu matahari mulai tenggelam di ufuk barat, senja. Kyuhyun menghirup napas banyak-banyak dan menikmati semilir angin di senja yang cerah itu dengan mata terpejam. Sungguh, bila dia bisa melukis, dia akan melukis pemandangan indah di depannya. Taman yang cantik dengan bunga-bunga warna-warni dengan latar belakang langit yang berwarna jingga, dan di sana, seorang pria tampan bermain-main dengan putra. Hei, apa baru saja Kyuhyun memuji Siwon tampan? Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan tertawa kecil. Mungkin ada yang salah dengan kepalanya, tapi Siwon memang tampan—dan baik hati—namun Kyuhyun tidak ingin mengharapkan apapun dari pria itu. Hanya sebatas teman, tidak lebih.

Di lain pihak, Siwon sesekali memerhatikan Kyuhyun yang menghirup napas banyak-banyak dan menikmati semilir angin di senja yang cerah itu dengan mata terpejam. Sungguh indah. Bila hari itu Siwon membawa kameranya yang harganya senilai dengan uang sewa apartemen Kyuhyun selama setengah tahun, Siwon akan memotret pemandangan indah itu. Si pria cantik dengan kulit seputih salju berdiri di depan bangku kayu putih di bawah pohon maple, dengan latar belakang langit yang berwarna jingga. Sungguh cantik. Entah sudah berapa kali Siwon memandangi Kyuhyun dan mengagumi kecantikannya, dia tidak akan pernah merasa bosa. Terdengar gombal, eh? Siwon bukanlah orang yang romantis, apalagi hobi menggombal, namun efek kehadiran Kyuhyun—meskipun baru beberapa hari—membuat banyak perubahan pada dirinya.

Siwon mengantarkan ibu dan anak itu ke apartemen mereka, setelah menawari keduanya makan malam, dan tentu saja ditolak dengan halus oleh Kyuhyun. Percuma berdebat dengan Kyuhyun. Mungkin lain kali Siwon bisa mengundang mereka makan malam di rumahnya. Batin Siwon.

**.**

"Jadi dia bekerja di sebuah perusahaan _game _ini maksudmu?"

Pria dengan pakaian formal yang serba hitam itu mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan orang yang menyewa jasanya untuk mengorek informasi mengenai Cho Kyuhyun.

"Lalu bagaimana dia mendidik putranya?"

"Cukup baik, saya kira. Setiap pagi orang ini mengantar putranya ke TK dan menjemputnya saat memasuki jam makan siang. Biasanya dia akan membawa putranya bekerja dan baru pulang pukul enam atau lebih sedikit. Di hari-hari tertentu dia hanya bekerja setengah hari dan bermain dengan putranya setelah menjemputnya."

"Apakah dia mengalami kesulitan keuangan?"

"Dari yang saya amati dan temukan di rumahnya, tidak. Cho Kyuhyun orang yang cukup berhasil di pekerjaannya."

"Berikan padaku alamat rumahnya." Pria berpakaian serba hitam itu merogoh sesuatu di saku balik jas yang dikenakannya dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas berisi sebuah alamat dan nomer telepon.

"Ah, saya baru ingat. Choi Siwon kelihatannya tertarik dengan orang ini."

"Choi Siwon? Pemilik Hyundai?"

"Benar. Beberapa hari ini saya sering melihatnya bersama orang ini."

"Bukan berarti Choi Siwon ini tertarik, kan?"

"Tidak, bukan begitu. Meskipun saya dibayar sebagai mata-mata, saya sempat mempelajari psikologi, kalau Anda ingin tahu, dari gerak-gerik dan ekspresi wajah Choi Siwon, kelihatannya dia tertarik dengan Cho Kyuhyun ini."

"Begitu. Kau boleh pergi sekarang dan lakukan tugasmu."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Saya permisi, Tuan."

Setelah pria berpakaian serba hitam itu keluar dari kantor berinterior mewah itu, pria yang menyewanya untuk memata-matai Kyuhyun termenung di kursinya. Terlalu banyak hal yang memenuhi kepalanya saat ini sampai suara pintu yang diketuk mengejutkannya.

"Masuk." Perintahnya cepat. Pintu terbuka dan menampakkan sekretarisnya yang masih cukup muda.

"Tuan Zhou Mi, Tuan Hangeng menelpon Anda beberapa menit lalu untuk mengundang Anda makan malam bersama istri Anda. Ponsel Anda tidak dapat dihubungi, karena itu saya menyampaikan pesan Beliau."

"Kalau begitu aku pulang sekarang, Song Qien. Kau juga segera pulanglah. Tidak baik wanita muda pulang malam-malam." Sekretarisnya mengangguk dan mengucapkan selamat malam pada pria yang diketahui bernama Zhou Mi itu.

Zhou Mi mengendarai mobilnya menyusuri jalanan kota Seoul yang ramai. Sesekali dia harus berhenti karena macet. Ketika memasuki kawasan Apgujeong-dong, Zhou Mi mulai memelankan laju kendaraannya. Beberapa kali dia menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri seolah mencari sesuatu. Dia memang mencari sesuatu. Tepatnya sebuah apartemen. Ketika menemukan sebuah bangunan apartemen yang cukup sederhana bercat putih kusam dan menyempil di antara pertoko di daerah itu, Zhou Mi menepikan mobilnya.

Zhou Mi melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri gang sempit menuju bangunan apartemen itu dan berdiri di depannya sambil sekali lagi menatap ke arah kertas di tangannya. Alamat yang tertera di situ memang tidak salah, namun Zhou Mi ragu, benarkah Kui Xiannya tinggal di tempat seperti ini?

Lebih diturunkannya topinya untuk lebih menutupi wajahnya dan menapaki anak tangga gedung tiga lantai itu. Di lantai dua, Zhou Mi berhenti dan mencari apartemen nomer enam. Tampak di antara empat pintu di sana, sebuah pintu kayu ditempeli plat nomer enam. Tangan Zhou Mi bergetar melihatnya. Di balik pintu itu, mantan kekasih dan putranya berada. Zhou Mi buru-buru membalikkan badannya dan menuruni anak tangga yang membawanya ke lantai satu dan kembali keluar ketika pintu nomer enam itu terbuka..

Tidak, dia belum siap untuk menemui Kui Xiannya secara pribadi. Zhou Mi bersembunyi di balik pilar listrik ketika Kyuhyun dan Jino keluar dari apartemen sambil berpegangan tangan dan menyanyi, kemudian memasuki minimarket yang masih di kawasan itu. Diam-diam Zhou Mi memperhatikan Kyuhyun dan Jino yang berbelanja dari balik etalase minimarket itu.

Zhou Mi terlonjak kaget ketika bahunya ditepuk dan seorang wanita paruh baya, yang merupakan pelaku atas kekagetannya, tersenyum ramah ke arahnya. "Ingin berbelanjan, Tuan?" tanya wanita itu.

"Tidak, majalah yang kucari tidak ada." Zhou Mi berbohong sambil menunjuk rak untuk koran dan majalah yang memang kosong dengan ibu jarinya dan segera meninggalkan tempat itu sebelum Kyuhyun dan Jino selesai berbelanja. Ketika Zhou Mi beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu, Kyuhyun dan Jino keluar dari minimarket sambil menenteng kantong plastik.

**.**

"Dari mana saja, Mimi-_ge_?" tanya Liu Xian Hua ketika suaminya itu memasuki rumah Han Geng untuk memenuhi undangan makan malam dari kakaknya itu.

"Jalanan macet." Jawab Zhou Mi singkat. Saat ini _mood_nya sedang buruk. Harusnya tadi dia memang tidak usah mencari apartemen Kyuhyun segala. Liu Xian Hua cukup menyadari _mood _dari suaminya dan tidak berkata apa-apa lagi, meskipun hatinya bertanya-tanya ada apa dengan Zhou Mi. Tidak biasanya dia dalam keadaan seperti ini. Apalagi belakangan ini dia mendapati Zhou Mi sering melamun, seperti menjadi hobi barunya.

Secara keseluruhan, makan malam itu menyenangkan, tapi _mood _Zhou Mi masih buruk. Dia bahkan sedikit bicara dan makan dengan tidak berselera. Mengundang pertanyaan dari Han Geng dan Heechul. Liu Xian Hua terpaksa berbohong kalau suaminya sedang stress karena pekerjaan. Di dalam mobil, dalam perjalanan pulang pun Zhou Mi tidak berbicara sama sekali. Membuat Liu Xian Hua merasa tidak nyaman.

Lain Zhou Mi, lain Kyuhyun. Pria manis dan cantik itu tampak asyik berbicara di telepon. Lawan bicaranya? Tentu saja Choi Siwon. Bermula dari Siwon yang melepon Kyuhyun dan basa-basi apakah Kyuhyun dan Jino sudah makan dan sejenisnya, barulah mereka mengobrol apa saja yang bisa menjadi bahan obrolan seperti di taman sore tadi. Bisa dikatakan mengobrol dengan Siwon membuat Kyuhyun lupa waktu. Saat Jino merengek karena mengantuk barulah Kyuhyun sadar hari sudah larut dan menutup teleponnya. Yang tidak Kyuhyun ketahui, begitu Kyuhyun mengucapkan selamat malam dan menutup teleponnya, Siwon menciumi ponselnya dan memeluknya erat, seolah benda itu adalah Kyuhyun dan berbicara langsung dengannya.

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

Thanks to** RyeoViieKyuu | Kim Min Hae | Ilia funtimes | Rose | Yolyol | evil baby magnae | anin kyuwon | noonacomplicated | Kyuhyunjiyoon males log in p | maknaelovers | cho choi | choi kyuwon | | BabyGGyu | wonkyulovers | Lee Minra | Metha'kyuyunjae04'putri | Choi meimei | miniIRZANTI | Park YUIrin | choi jimin** yang udah meluangkan waktunya untuk baca ff ini dan supportnya. Bagi yang pingin tau (emangnya siapa yang pingin tau) kenapa author nggak segera update ff ini adalah karena belakangan feel-feel(?) author buat WonKyu agar ilang, jadi daripada ngelanjutin ff tapi malah nggak berasa feelnya mending dipending dulu. Selain itu karena jadwal yang udah padat lagi bla bla bla...

Buat **Rose : **siwon waktu itu nggak sengaja bawa mimi ketemu kyuhyun. Ceritanya siwon kan over excited ngeliat kyukyu

Buat **Park YUIrin : **agak bingung ya di bagian itu? Biar author perjelas. Anak kecil yang tidak punya ayah sejak lahir, biasanya akan membayangkan ayahnya adalah orang yang hebat dan baik hati. Kayak Jino, begitu liat Siwon yang keren dan baik hati, dia menganggap Siwon itu seperti ayah yang dikhayalkannya. Nah, tentu aja kan Jino nggak mengenali Zhou Mi karena emang Jino baru ketemu Zhou Mi satu kali itu dan menurutnya Siwon lah ayah idamannya. Masih bingung?

Oke, ide author udah mentok nyampe sini. See ya di next chapter!

**Mind to RnR?**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Cho Ji Hyeon presents**_

_**New Endless Love**_

_**Inspired by Kyuhyun's solo performance—New Endless Love**_

_**Disclaimer : Super Junior, TVXQ, SMTB, SHINee, dan SNSD milik SMEnt. Membernya punya Tuhan**_

_**Pairing : WonKyu, MiXian, HoMin, JongNo, HanChul**_

_**Warning : geje, OOC, typo, crack pair, NO bash, Mpreg, YAOI, DON' LIKE DON'T READ**_

**.**

**.**

Tuan Choi memandang putranya dengan mimik yang tampak jijik. Bukan jijik dalam arti negatif, namun lebih karena putranya itu tersenyum sendiri sembari memandangi dompetnya sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Bukannya menyambut kedatangan orang tuanya, Siwon malah memandangi dompetnya sambil tersenyum aneh. Dan berteriak kaget ketika adik perempuannya merebut dompet kulit tersebut dari tangannya.

"Wah...wah...foto siapa ini, _oppa_?"

"Kemarikan dompetku, Soo."

"Tidak. Kemarikan dulu, Sooyoungie. Ayah ingin tahu apa yang sedari disenyumi kakakmu itu." Ucap ayah mereka. Siwon mendesah pasrah.

"Kenapa foto _namja_? Eh, ini _namja _atau _yeoja_? Cantik sekali." Siwon tersenyum senang mendengarnya.

"Oh, ini _namja _pembuat _game _itu, kalau _appa _mau tahu." Adik laki-laki Siwon, Minho, menyahut.

"Benarkah? Dia ini pencipta _game _yang 'itu'?"

"Iya."

Siwon memandang ayah dan adik laki-lakinya dengan curiga. _Game _apa yang mereka maksud?

"Game apa yang kalian maksud?"

"Game yang baru-baru ini suka dimainkan Appa dan namdongsaengmu itu, Siwon-ah. Sampai mereka lupa kalau masih memiliki istri dan anak perempuan yang perlu diperhatikan." Jawab Eomma Siwon sambil melirik suaminya kesal. Tuan Choi tersenyum tidak jelas pada istrinya yang menyindirnya itu. Tuan Choi memang workaholic, tapi bukan berarti Tuan Choi tidak suka selingan seperti game misalnya. Salahkan pada Minho yang menulari appanya sendiri menjadi game addict.

"Lalu bagaimana uri Siwon oppa menyimpan foto idola uri Appa dan Minho?" tanya Sooyoung.

"Ah, jangan-jangan namja tempo hari yang kau ceritakan itu idola Appa dan Minho?"

Mendengar ucapan Nyonya Choi, Tuan Choi, Sooyoung dan Minho menggoda Siwon sepanjang malam itu. Sementara sang tersangka pembongkaran rahasia Siwon—Nyonya Choi—tidak menghiraukan kebisingan keluarganya dan menonton drama. Siwon menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya mendengar komentar-komentar keluarganya untuk menggodanya menyembunyikan rasa malu.

**.**

Cho Kyuhyun berjalan di sepanjang trotoar dengan perlahan. Entah hanya perasaannya saja atau memang ada yang membuntutinya. Ketika dia sampai di dekat bangunan-bangunan perkantoran yang mulai sepi atau bisa dikatakan tidak ada orang sama sekali, Kyuhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya. Kyuhyun mengaktifkan ponselnya seolah ingin menulis pesan singkat, tapi Kyuhyun menghadapkan ponselnya sedikit lebih tinggi dari bahunya dan disitulah terpantul seseorang dengan pakaian serba hitam yang memang membuntutinya. Diturunkannya ponselnya dan dihentikannya langkah.

"Apa yang kau mau? Kenapa kau membuntutiku?" ucapnya. Kyuhyun berusaha untuk tidak terdengar gemetar.

"Hei!" sebelum orang yang membuntutinya itu lari ke arah yang berlawanan sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memandangi orang yang membuntutinya itu dengan kebingungan. Mendadak, dia merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak.

Keesokan harinya Kyuhyun lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya dengan duduk di meja kerjanya tanpa melakukan apapun. Banyak hal yang dipikirkannya. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya dan menghela napas dengan berat. Perasaan mengganjal yang sejak kemarin malam bersarang di lubuk hatinya tidak juga hilang.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya dengan segera ketika dirasakannya ponselnya bergetar. Tanpa melihat siapa nama peneleponnya, Kyuhyun segera menerimanya.

"Halo?"

"Maaf ini siapa?"

"Oh, Siwon. Ada apa?"

"Malam ini? Kurasa aku tidak sibuk. Kenapa?"

"Tidak perlu. Aku pasti merepotkanmu."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sampai nanti."

Kyuhyun kembali meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja. Choi Siwon. Ajakan makan malam tadi adalah ajakan yang kesekian kalinya hanya saja Kyuhyun tidak ingin terlalu berurusan dengan Choi Siwon. Kalau hanya berteman tak masalah buatnya, tapi untuk hubungan lebih jauh dari pertemanan, dia sama sekali belum siap. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Memangnya siapa yang mau melakukan hubungan lebih dari pertemanan denganku." Ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Kyuhyun menyangga dagunya dan menatap keluar jendela. Harus diakuinya sebelum kehadiran Choi Siwon hidupnya berjalan dengan normal dan baik-baik saja. Namun sekarang hari-harinya dipenuhi dengan ajakan kencan laki-laki itu dan jangan lupakan kejadian kemarin malam. Setelah bertemu Siwon, dia bertemu Zhou Mi lalu kemarin malam dia dibuntuti tanpa alasan yang jelas. Mungkinkah semua ini ada hubungannya? Siwon rekan kerja Zhou Mi merupakan sesuatu yang masuk akal bila Kyuhyuh kembali bertemu Zhou Mi, tapi dibuntuti? Ataukah orang yang semalam hanya kebetulan pria yang berjalan ke arah yang sama dengannya. Tidak mungkin, karena orang itu langsung kabur begitu keberadaannya ketahuan. Kyuhyun tidak memiliki koneksi luas seperti yang dilakukan para gangster dan tidak ada yang diketahuinya tentang pria yang membuntutinya kecuali dia berpenampilan serba hitam. Dia juga tidak bisa melapor polisi karena tidak ada tindakan kriminal. Kyuhyun hanya berharap dia dan Jino akan baik-baik saja.

-JHC-

Kyuhyun merasa pilihannya untuk menerima ajakan Siwon untuk makan malam bersama tidaklah buruk. Setidaknya dia bisa melupakan masalahnya sejenak. Siwon tidak pernah berhenti membuatnya tertawa malam itu. Sudah lama sekali rasanya Kyuhyun tidak tertawa-tawa seperti ini. Dan lagi restoran keluarga tempat Siwon mentraktirnya—dengan perdebatan panjang antara Siwon yang ingin mentraktir dan Kyuhyun yang ingin membayar sendiri—memiliki desain interior yang unik dengan lantai yang terbuat dari batu-batuan khas zaman Victoria bahkan sepasang baju zirah yang menjadi hiasan di sisi panggung. Kyuhyun serasa hadir dalam, misalkan saja zaman di mana Sherlock Holmes berada. Makanan yang disajikan juga enak dan berporsi cukup banyak—ini yang Kyuhyun suka. Makan malam itu mereka lewati dengan sesekali membicarakan sesuatu yang ringan.

Setelah makan malam Siwon memaksa Kyuhyun untuk menemaninya jalan-jalan. Kyuhyun berhenti berjalan di depan sebuah _pet shop_. Matanya menangkap pemandangan lucu seekor anak anjing pomeranian yang mungil di dalam sebuah kandang dekat jendela pajangan. Tanpa disadarinya ia tersenyum.

"Kau mau anak anjing itu?" Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Siwon.

"Tidak. Anak anjing itu memang lucu, tapi aku tidak punya waktu merawatnya. Lagipula lihat harganya, sama dengan gajiku setahun."

Siwon tertawa kecil. "Bagaimana kalau aku membelinya?"

"Hei, kita bahkan belum kenal terlalu lama, kau sudah mau merayuku dengan anak anjing."

"Siapa yang bilang aku mau membelikanmu anak anjing itu? Aku kan bilang bagaimana kalau aku membelinya. Itu artinya aku ingin memilikinya. Aku memang ingin merayumu dengan anak anjing itu, tapi aku tahu kau tidak akan mau kalau kubelikan anak anjing. Tidak, tunggu sebentar, jangan memotong dulu. Tapi kalau aku yang membeli anak anjing itu dan ternyata aku tidak bisa merawatnya, kau mau kan menampung anak anjingku?"

"Aku ini juga orang sibuk, Siwon-_ah_. Mana sempat merawat anjing. Apalagi rambutnya panjang dan lebat, pasti harus sering disisir dan _grooming_. Aku tidak punya waktu."

"Kan ada Jino."

Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan pandangan yang berkata kau bodoh atau apa. "Kau ingat kan kalau Jino masih berumur lima tahun? Kau harus sadar apa yang akan dilakukan anak kecil berumur lima tahun dengan anjing, apalagi anjing kecil seperti ini."

Siwon tertawa lebih keras sekarang. "Kau benar. Kalau begitu aku memang tidak bisa merayumu dengan anak anjing."

"Tepat sekali. Ayo kita pergi. Aku mulai ngantuk."

**.**

Liu Xian Hua menghentikan mobilnya di tepi sebuah taman. Diturunkannya kaca jendelanya sementara matanya tak lepas dari seorang pria jangkung yang menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik syal dan topi. Walaupun sedang menyamar, Liu Xian Hua tidak mungkin tidak mengenali Zhou Mi, suaminya. Sejak beberapa menit lalu Zhou Mi tak beranjak dari tempatnya berada, duduk di sebuah kursi dengan tiang lampu di sisinya yang membuatnya agak tak terlihat dari orang yang dibuntutinya.

Liu Xian Hua melirik sebuah _pet shop_ tak jauh dari tempat Zhou Mi berada. Bukan _pet shop_ itu yang menarik perhatiannya, tapi dua orang yang berdiri di depannya yang tampak mendiskusikan sesuatu. Dia mengenali Siwon yang merupakan kolega Zhou Mi dan dia juga mengenali orang di sebelahnya. Cho Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya Liu Xian Hua mengetahui masa lalu Zhou Mi. Dia tak sengaja mendengarkan percakapan Zhou Mi dengan Han Geng dan Heechul tempo hari. Setelah itu selama beberapa hari Zhang Yi Xing, pria yang dikenalnya ketika dia menghadiri seminar di Shanghai, datang menemui Zhou Mi. Dengan sedikit paksaan dan tanpa sepengetahuan Zhou Mi, Liu Xian Hua mengorek informasi dari Yi Xing. Diri laki-laki itu dia mengetahui kalau Zhou Mi sedang menyelidiki Cho Kyuhyun. Perasaan cemburu mulai melingkupi hati Liu Xian Hua. Mengingat belakangan ini Zhou Mi sering menghilang dan tidak bisa dihubungi membuat kecemburuan Liu Xian Hua semakin menjadi-jadi. Jadi malam ini, dia mengikuti Zhou Mi ketika suaminya itu untuk yang kesekian kalinya menolak permintaan istrinya untuk makan malam berdua di luar. Dugaannya kalau Zhou Mi kembali membuntuti Kyuhyun terbukti benar. Bahkan ketika Siwon mengantar Kyuhyun kembali ke apartemennya Zhou Mi masih mengikuti mereka berdua. Ketika mobil Siwon tidak tampak, Zhou Mi tampak termenung menatap apartemen Kyuhyun. Saat itu Liu Xian Hua yang memarkir mobilnya di dekat mobil Zhou Mi, keluar dan bersandar pada mobilnya. Menunggu Zhou Mi menyadari keberadaannya.

Zhou Mi amat terkejut ketika melihat istrinya berdiri di sana dan menatapnya dengan tajam. Zhou Mi bertanya-tanya apakah Liu Xian Hua mengikutinya selama ini.

"Kau berhutang banyak penjelas padaku, Zhou Mi-_ge_." Ucapnya datar. Saat itu juga Zhou Mi merasa akan terjadi pertengkaran di antara dia dengan istrinya.

Benar saja. Begitu mereka sampai di rumah mereka, Liu Xian Hua menanyainya tentang hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun dengan suara tinggi atau berteriak lebih tepatnya. Zhou Mi menghela napas dan dengan terpaksa menjelaskan semuanya dari awal.

"Aku menyewa mata-mata untuk membuntutinya karena aku hanya ingin tahu tentang keadaan putraku, itu saja."

"Kau boleh mengatakan begitu, tapi sebenarnya kau ingin kembali pada Kyuhyunmu, iya kan?"

Sekali lagi Zhou Mi menghela napas. " Tidak. Aku tidak berniat kembali padanya. Melihat putraku dari jauh apa itu hal yang salah?"

"Tapi kau tidak terlihat hanya melihat, ge. Aku tanya, kenapa tadi kau termenung di depan apartemennya? Kau tidak terlihat hanya ingin melihat putramu saja, Zhou Mi-ge. Kau terlihat seperti ingin memiliki Ibunya juga!"

"Jaga bicaramu, Henli-ah. Aku peduli pada putraku dan sebaiknya kau tidak usah ikut campur dalam urusan ini."

Liu Xian Hua terdiam mendengar jawaban Zhou Mi. Dia tidak menyangka suaminya akan mengatakan hal seperti itu padanya. "Begitu? Kalau kau peduli pada putramu entah siapa itu, kenapa tidak sekalian saja kau ambil dia dari Ibunya dan hidupi dia dengan baik." Setelah berkata seperti itu Liu Xian Hua meninggalkan Zhou Mi yang mematung menuju ke kamarnya. Sudah jelas malam ini Zhou Mi harus tidur di luar kamarnya yang dia bagi dengan istrinya. Tapi perkataan Liu Xian Hua barusan memberikannya suatu pemikiran baru.

Tidak bisa dipungkiri oleh Zhou Mi bahwa dia cemburu melihat keakraban Siwon dengan Jinho. Demi Tuhan, Siwon hanyalah pria asing yang tak sengaja bertemu dengan Kyuhyun tapi Jino memanggilnya dengan sebutan '_Appa_' dan Siwon bisa dengan bebas bermain dengan anak itu sementara dirinya hanya bisa memandang dari jauh meskipun dia ayah biologis Cho Jino. Dia ingin dekat dengan Jino, putranya sendiri. Bermain dengannya dan Jino memanggilnya _Appa_. Dia ingin semua itu. Sebenarnya bukan tanpa alasan. Liu Xian Hua tidak bisa memberikannya keturunan sementara Zhou Mi sangat ingin memiliki anak. Cho Jino adalah anaknya, darah dagingnya. Dia juga berhak atas anak itu.

**.**

"Ryeowookie, tolong beri aku saran."

Kim Ryeowook yang saat itu sedang menyetel piano milik bar menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan tertarik. Tumben sekali Kyuhyun menginginkan saran darinya.

"Apa? Kau mau aku beri saran apa?"

Kyuhyun menceritakan kejadian beberapa waktu lalu ketika dia secara tak sengaja bertemu dengan Zhou Mi dan ketika dia dibuntuti. Salah satu alis Ryeowook terangkat ketika Kyuhyun selesai bercerita.

"Aku mengkhawatirkan Jino. Bagaimana kalau ternyata Zhou Mi yang menyuruh orang itu untuk mengikutiku? Bagaimana kalau Zhou Mi berniat mengambil Jino dariku?"

"Mungkin saja orang itu bukan suruhan Zhou Mi, kan Kyuhyunnie."

"Tapi aku tidak pernah membuat masalah dengan orang lain, paling tidak, aku tidak melakukan apapun yang membuat orang lain menyewa orang untuk mengikutiku."

"Apakah belakangan ini kau mendapati orang itu di sekitarmu?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Mungkin saja dia orang iseng. Sebaiknya kau lupakan masalah ini. Mungkin orang itu malah tidak ada kaitannya sama sekali dengan Zhou Mi."

"Bagaimana kalau ternyata ada hubungannya dan dia menggunakannya untuk mengambil Jino dariku?"

"Untuk apa Zhou Mi merebut Jino darimu, Kyuhyunnie. Oke, mungkin dia ingin dekat dengan Jino. Biar bagaimanapun dia ayah Jino, tapi tetap saja dia tidak berhak. Kalaupun dia menyeretmu ke pengadilan untuk mengajukan hak asuh atas Jino, aku rasa dia tidak akan mendapatkan izin. Jangan lupa, dia yang meninggalkanmu bahkan saat Jino belum lahir."

"Bagaimana kalau dia membayar pengacara? Tidak, tunggu, bukan kalau tapi dia _pasti_ akan membayar pengacara terbaik untuk melakukannya."

"Walaupun aku ngeri memikirkannya, tapi kita hanya bisa berharap tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk. Jaksa dan hakim kita orang-orang yang adil, aku yakin mereka tidak akan memberikan hak asuh atas Jino mengingat apa yang sudah dia lakukan. Sebaiknya kita lupakan masalah ini. Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Siwon _hyung_?"

Kyuhyun tersedak minumannya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Ayolah, Kyuhyunnie. Tempo hari Siwon _hyung_ datang menemuiku untuk bertanya tentang dirimu. Tidak mungkin dia tidak tertarik padamu."

Kyuhyun mendesah. "Entahlah, Ryeowookie. Dia selalu mengajakku pergi kencan. Entah hanya makan malam, nonton, atau jalan-jalan. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk mengiyakan semua ajakannya."

"Jangan begitu. Siwon _hyung_ sudah berbaik hati mengajakmu berkencan masa kau melewatkan kesempatan begitu saja? Untuk kau ketahui, banyak wanita di luar sana yang tergila-gila pada Siwon _hyung_. Aku bertaruh mereka pasti ingin berada di posisimu. Lagipula bagaimana bisa kau tidak tertarik? Siwon hyung orangnya tampan, baik, yeah _gentleman_ dan dia bahkan peduli pada Jino. Sejauh ini aku tidak melihat ada masalah."

"Aku...hanya tidak siap. Aku tidak mau terluka untuk kedua kalinya. Aku tidak mau mencintai seseorang yang pada akhirnya meninggalkanku. Aku tidak mau membuat anakku juga terluka bila suatu saat dia meninggalkan kami."

"Aku tahu, Kyuhyunnie, tapi Siwon _hyung_ bukanlah Zhou Mi-_ge_. Jangan samakan seorang pria dengan pria lainnya. Menurutku itu tidak adil. Kau boleh saja tidak siap, tapi apa kau tidak memikirkan Jino? Jino biar bagaimanapun butuh seorang ayah. Jangan mengeluh padaku bila suatu saat Jino menangis karena diejek temannya karena tidak punya ayah."

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin Siwon berbeda dengan Zhou Mi?"

"Aku mengenalnya cukup lama, Kyuhyunnie. Dia bukanlah tipe laki-laki yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Seperti yang kubilang, _gentleman_. Dan dari ceritamu belakangan ini, Siwon hyung sepertinya serius denganmu. Kurasa sebaiknya kau memberinya kesempatan. Semua orang berhak mendapat kesempatan, kan. Yah, pengecualian untuk Zhou Mi-_ge_. Jangan bantah ucapanku, Kyuhyunnie. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatimu, kau membutuhkan seseorang untuk bersandar dan melindungimu, kan?"

"Sejak kapan kau jadi bijaksana seperti ini."

"Sejak aku hidup dengan suami weirdo, tapi menyayangiku dan dua anak, oh, jangan lupakan teman yang hidupnya seperti drama."

Kyuhyun tertawa hambar. "Mungkin, yah, mungkin aku akan memberi Siwon kesempatan."

"Bagus. Kalau ternyata aku salah dan dia meninggalkanmu, aku sendiri yang akan memukul dan membuangnya ke laut."

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengarnya. "Nah, karena kau sudah tersenyum sebaiknya kita kembali bekerja."

Sebelum Kyuhyun meminta saran Ryeowook, mereka memang sedang menyetel dan mengetes alat-alat musik di bar itu mengingat bar itu buka tak lama lagi. Keheningan memenuhi ruangan itu ketika mereka berdua kembali sibuk bekerja. Beberapa menit kemudian, tulisan _we're closed_ berganti menjadi _we're open_ dan sosok Choi Siwon langsung muncul dengan senyum lebar begitu Kyuhyun membalik papan tulisan menjadi _we're open_. Sepertinya dia ingin menghabiskan malam itu dengan menonton penampilan Kyuhyun.

"Ingat apa kataku tadi, Kyuhyunnie. Kesempatan." Bisik Ryeowook dan menyambut kedatangan Siwon. "Selamat datang, Siwon-_hyung._ Mau menonton penampilan Kyuhyunnie? Kau datang awal sekali."

Kyuhyun melirik ke arah Ryeowook dan menatap pria tinggi tegap di hadapannya. Diam diam Kyuhyun mendesah. Ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang.

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

Ah, akhirnya part 4 ini selese juga. Bagaimana? Kurang memuaskan? Maafkan author kalo chap ini kurang memuaskan dan author nggak update-update, readerdeul. Doain aja dalam dua bulan ini author updatenya nggak kelamaan jadi bisa cepet end. Chapter ini adalah chapter terakhir yang author post di FFn karena adanya penghapusan besar-besaran untuk fandom screenplays dari FFn. Untuk chapter selanjutnya, bisa readerdeul baca di rumah baru author, yaitu **[suhoismyman].[wordpress]**** .com**. Author curhat dikit boleh ya, tiap kali ngedengerin SNSD – Comple bagian jessica sama taeyeon ya nada tinggi 'waaa' itu bikin author ngebayangin suho main di drama musikal nyanyi bagian itu dan itu sukses bikin mata author berkaca-kaca. Oh, my feeling. Oke, abaikan. Bagi siapapun yang membaca ff ini dan dia uke!suho shipper, toloong banget bikinin author ff KrisxSuho. I'm dying for this pairing TT. Dan karena akhirnya author punya waktu buat ngebalesin review satu-satu, mari kita bales review dari readerdeul tercinta author.

Thanks to:

_**BabyGGyu :**_

Makasih buanyak udah review, saeng. Kyuhyun emang udah membutakan Siwonnie. Ntar mereka menikah kok, saeng tenang aja. Eonni udah mood lagi kok, saeng, tapi feelnya yang ilang O.O (plakk). Ini udah dilanjut, saeng. Semoga memuaskan. Happy reading~

_**Blackyuline:**_

Makasih buanyak udah review. Siwonnie kan cinta mati sama Kyuhyunnie, chingu. Ini udah update. Maaf ya kelamaan, maklum, kuliah pulang sore terus ngerjain laporan terus tepar (ngeles). Happy reading~

_**Honey:**_

Makasih buanyak udah review. Ah, bener gitu ya? Jeongmal gomawo X-) kyunyunnie yang manja emang harus dewasa kalo udah punya anak, chingu. Kalo nggak gitu ntar siapa eommanya sama anaknya. Ini udah update, semoga memuaskan. Happy reading~

_**San san:**_

Makasih buanyak udah review. Kan Siwonnienya jauh dari Kyuhyunnie, chingu, jadi cium aja hpnya. Wkwkwk. Wah, mian ya, chingu. maklum, kuliah pulang sore terus ngerjain laporan terus tepar (ngeles). Happy reading~

_**Ilia funtimes:**_

Makasih buanyak udah review. Aie, seneng deh kalau tahu ff ini bisa bikin orang lain seneng ^.^ maksud Mimi gege ngikutin kyuhyunnie udah terjawab kan chingu di chapter ini. Ahahaha~ semua pada nggak bisa bayangin siwonnie nyiumin hpnya. Ini udah update, semoga memuaskan. Happy reading~

_**Kim Min Hae:**_

Makasih buanyak udah review. Makasih juga udah pelukcium author, hehehe. Hati-hati namjachingu author, bang Suho, ngamuk sama chingu. Ini udah update, semoga memuaskan. Happy reading~

_**Choikyuhae:**_

Makasih buanyak udah review. maksud Mimi gege ngikutin kyuhyunnie udah terjawab kan chingu di chapter ini. Tenang aja, simba siwon pasti ngedapetin kyuhyunnie kok, chingu. Kan udah takdirnya simba itu. Hehe. Happy reading~

_**Karin:**_

Makasih buanyak udah review. Syukurlah feelnya dapet, author takutnya feelnya nggak dapet gara2 waktu itu author nggak mood. Jaman bonamana kyuhyunnie emang manly, chingu. Tapi begitu jamannya sjm – too perfect kok kyuhyunnie makin keliatan uke ya O.O Kasian henli atuh chingu kalo mimi ge chingu tabok. Hehe. Happy reading~

_**choi jimin:**_

Makasih buanyak udah review. Ah, gomawo udah nyemangatin author, chingu ^.^ Ini udah update, semoga memuaskan. Happy reading~

_**Lovinkyu:**_

Makasih buanyak udah review. gomawo udah nyemangatin author, chingu ^.^ Ini udah update, semoga memuaskan. Happy reading~

_**Park YUIrin:**_

Makasih buanyak udah review. Author suka musim semi, chingu. Berarti kita nggak jodoh dong (plaaakkk). Akhirnya di antara sekian banyak review ini ada yg ngomentarin selain wonkyu. Haha. Jjong enak buat dianiaya sih chingu, makanya ditinggalin jino (plaaak). Happy reading~

_**RyeoViieKyuu:**_

Makasih buanyak udah review. Wah, mian ya, chingu. maklum, kuliah pulang sore terus ngerjain laporan terus tepar (ngeles). Ini udah update, semoga memuaskan. Makasih udah suka sama ff percobaan kedua author ini ^.^ Happy reading~

_** :**_

Makasih buanyak udah review. Wah, mian ya, chingu updatenya kelamaan. maklum, kuliah pulang sore terus ngerjain laporan terus tepar (ngeles). Ini udah update, semoga memuaskan. Semoga chapter ini bisa menjelaskan karakter mimi ge yang sebenarnya. Happy reading~

_**Yolyol:**_

Makasih buanyak udah review. Semoga chapter ini bisa menjelaskan karakter mimi ge yang sebenarnya gimana. Tenang aja kok chingu, wonkyu bakal menikah kok ntar. Kan kalo mereka nggak menikah baby suho nggak lahir dong, terus yg jadi namjachingu author siapa (abaikan). Ini udah update, semoga memuaskan. Happy reading~

_**Cho-i KyuNaa:**_

Makasih buanyak udah review. Wah, mian udah ngebikin chingu jamuran ya ^.^ semoga chap ini bisa ngejelasin gimana karakter mimi dan maunya apa sebenarnya. Tenang aja kok chingu, wonkyu bakal menikah kok ntar. Kan kalo mereka nggak menikah baby suho nggak lahir dong, terus yg jadi namjachingu author siapa (abaikan). Ini udah update, semoga memuaskan. Happy reading~

_**Wonna:**_

Makasih buanyak udah review. Kan siwonnie cinta mati, chingu. Jino yang polos nggak tau kalo ahjussi ahjussi yang ngegendong dia itu kuda. Haha. Happy reading~

_**gaemgyulover**__**:**_

Makasih buanyak udah review. Tenang aja kok chingu, wonkyu bakal menikah kok ntar. Kan kalo mereka nggak menikah baby suho nggak lahir dong, terus yg jadi namjachingu author siapa (abaikan). Happy reading~

_**Park Sung Ni:**_

Makasih buanyak udah review. Annyeong, Sung Ni-ssi. Makasih udah muji ff ini seru ^.^ Tenang aja kok chingu, wonkyu bakal menikah kok ntar. Kan kalo mereka nggak menikah baby suho nggak lahir dong, terus yg jadi namjachingu author siapa (abaikan). Ini udah update, semoga memuaskan. Happy reading~

_**Puteri-wonkyu:**_

Makasih buanyak udah review. Ini udah update, semoga memuaskan. Happy reading~

_**WonkyuWonkyu:**_

Makasih buanyak udah review. Ini udah update, semoga memuaskan. Makasih udah suki ff percobaan author ini ^.^ Happy reading~

_**.**_

Oh dear, oh dear akhirnya selese juga ngebalesin review atu-atu. Pfiuuh~ yang review di chapter-chapter sebelumnya mian banget yah author nggak bales. Huhuhu. Cuma mau ngingetin lagi Untuk chapter selanjutnya, bisa readerdeul baca di rumah baru author, yaitu** [suhoismyman].[wordpress].com**_._

**Mind to RnR?**


End file.
